Second Star
by kittenkvs
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find out that the Zabinis and Blacks are plagued by an ancient curse. How does it effect them? Will it end the war? Not my best writing RWCC DMHP HGBZ DRARRY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything found here other than my own imagination!

A/N: Yes, yes, I *know*! I have other stories I should be working on! Here's the thing, guys, to keep a long story short: I had a lot of problems and my computer is now in storage. On said computer is chapters and chapters and chapters (so on and so forth yadda yadda ya, you get the idea) for all the ongoing stories I currently have going! So, don't give up, they'll be coming rapid fire once I get settled down again. I haven't given up, they're not dead stories. Now, this laptop is on loan so I thought I'd write a little to post for you. Also, and you'll really like this, since I've been out of internet (GASP! I know, it's terrible and I don't recommend it) I have like… 12 notebooks (thick ones) full of writing. So, there will be lots more to come! ON WITH THE STORY and remember, reviews make me smile.

SECOND STAR

A very tiny pair of boys wandered down a very large hall. They weren't unnecessarily tiny at all, just the kind of child who would grow into a tall broad shouldered and thin hipped man. At seven years old, people already remarked about how handsome they would be, much to their mothers' delight. They seemed to own the gaping hall, like the mouth of a monster compared to them. Their confidence was in their walks, the way they held themselves as they nearly sauntered about. Of course, they'd been together their entire lives, even in the womb. This was due to their mother's being best friends, as close as they were at the same ages. On the outside, the boys were as opposite as night and day. The boy on the left would be inheritor to the grand manor they explored now. He had pale skin, like that of a ghost, and pointed yet somehow soft features. His hair was as nearly as pale as he was, a glistening platinum blond, like that of his father and his father and his… you get the idea. Draco Malfoy's eyes however, were a startling stormy gray that seemed to almost swirl. He had an aristocratic nose (the only trait the two shared) and thin, pale pink lips. His comrade in arms was another story. Blaise Zabini was a thoroughbred Italian and, in comparison to Draco, was dark. Everything about the boy was dark. His hair fell in soft waves about his shoulders so black that it was nearly blue. His eyes were a piercing crystal blue, his skin an olive sort of tan; darkened by days in the sun. He had full pouty lips and hardened features. However, no matter how different they looked on the outside; inside, the boys were the same. They were so much the same that their mother's often said they shared two halves of the same soul.

Tonight, the boys had been left alone. Like so many other times, their mother's sat in the tea room sipping tea while Draco's father sat with their shared godfather in the study.

"It's happened again." Draco said calmly, running the tips of his long fingers down the cold stone wall. The shadows played on his tiny face, making him look sinister, even that young. Blaise arched an eyebrow in cool indifference, hands held behind his back.

"Which?" he asked, "Daphne has gone through your things?" Daphne was a beautiful girl, the same age as the young wizards and from a similarly powerful family. She had only just joined the two six months before. Draco rolled his eyes,

"She wouldn't dare, Blaise. Not after last time, in any case. No, I meant death. The curse. Someone else has died." This, if the Italian's expression was anything to go by, was very interesting. He arched both eyebrows; blue eyes lit with interest and tilted his head to his companion,

"Has it? How do you know?"

"Shhh." Draco whispered one finger over his mouth, "listen." Since the Manor's walls were made of stone, and made so large, sound tended to carry if one didn't spell it quiet. It bounced about the walls now, the sound of terribly soft sobs reaching their tiny ears. "Mother is crying."

Blaise's calm expression turned to one of worry. The Curse had already taken his father away from him years and years ago. This was why the Zabinis and the Blacks(Draco's mother's maiden name had been Black) were always so terribly close; they shared the exact same curse. The curse had been placed on them by one of the Blacks so long ago no one could be arsed to remember. Still, it had been ongoing for hundreds of years and had never been proven wrong. "The Blacks and the Zabinis, from here on out are cursed to love and be loved and to lose that love to death" the curse stated, as far as they knew. Draco knew, because of that, that his parents didn't really love each other. It was by arranged marriage and determination that had made the family lines last this long, that much was certain. They also knew that they could love each other, sharing their own misery. Many, many Blacks and Zabinis had died young from suicide as well. They also had gathered that it didn't have to be romantic love to take them. Draco nodded at the darker boy's curious look and they turned the corner, heading quietly for the tea room to see what they could find out. Both boys edged into crouched positions, peering into the barely cracked door. Narcissa, Draco's mother, was draped across Tilantha (Blaise's mother) and barely crying now, it seemed she'd cried it all out.

"It was the curse, Tilly." The delicate blonde growled, "The curse took him, I know it did."

"The curse?" Tilantha sat up, her dark features twisted into something ugly, "who did Regulus love?" Blaise and Draco exchanged disappointed looks. They had loved Draco's cousin Regulus dearly as he'd always taken them scar gazing.

"His brother." Narcissa replied coldly, "Sirius Black. Regulus loved Sirius so much that he went against the Dark Lord for some reason or another and they killed him this evening, hexed in the back, Tilly."

"That's terrible!" Tilantha gasped, "and it finally ends the Black line, doesn't it?"

"Unless Draco continues it, yes." Narcissa nodded, "as far as actual Black's by name, yes. We are all gone now. My sister has a daughter in Hogwarts and already lost her husband."

"Aunt Bela doesn't have a daughter." Draco frowned gently. Blaise rolled his eyes because, of course, he knew that. Draco had a penchant lately for repeating things Blaise already knew because of that blasted Daphne girl.

"Ah, yes, that silly Andromeda Black." Tilantha acknowledged, "excuse me, Tonks." Narcissa nodded, lips curled back with disgust,

"A blood traitor, certainly. Marrying that man, can you imagine, Tilly?"

"I cannot. However, I believe we are being spied upon, 'Cissy." Tilantha smirked. Narcissa turned, probably spotting Draco's hair which imitated a beacon often, much to Blaise's annoyance. Narcissa smiled her gentle smile and beckoned to them,

"come on in, gentleboys, you've been spotted."

"Drat." Draco said sarcastically, pushing the doors open. He swept in where Blaise had more of a lazy saunter and they stood together in front of their mothers who were clearly the older female counterparts of themselves. "Mother," Draco said with a gentle nod, "am I to know that Severus is in father's study with him?"

"You are." She nodded, "what of it, Dragon?"

"We- that is to say, Blaise and myself would like to go to Severus' house and spend the night there… if that's agreeable, of course." The slight flick of crystal blue eyes was the only sign that Blaise hadn't actually wished any such thing and had no prior knowledge of the idea. However, they both believed Severus Snape to be the most amazing man that ever lived so he remained silent in hopes they could go. Both women looked at each other knowingly. It was no secret that the two little boys hoped to be the very same men who broke their curse and both women knew that Draco now was asking a terrible lot about Potions. Severus Snape was a Potions Master and both boys godfather.

"I suppose that is agreeable indeed." Narcissa nodded, "should Severus and your father agree. Tilly, what do you think?"

"It's a grand idea," Tilantha nodded, "but be sure to ask!" She called out after them and both women laughed as the two bolted from the room.

In the hall, Draco slowed to a brisk walk and Blaise strolled along beside him, waiting. When Draco didn't offer any information, he pressed for some,

"What do you mean volunteering me like that?" he asked, "what are you planning?"

"We are going to break The Curse of course, Blaise, don't be daft." Draco replied, rolling his eyes. Blaise scowled and wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not daft, you are. Clearly, Draco, because the Curse can't be broken! The Curse clearly states-"

"Only a sacrifice of true love will end this blight." Draco quoted, cornering his eyes to look at his friend, "and many, many Blacks and Zabinis have died- sacrificing themselves for love. Yet, the curse remains."

"Because it can't be broken!" Blaise stressed, "our forefathers have tried every known way. We have become curse breakers, hired curse breakers, committed suicide and murder for our loved ones, tried every spell! It won't work, Draco, and you know it."

"I know no such thing." Draco replied, "Blaise, every single person in our family trees has tried every single thing to actually break the curse, right?" Blaise glared,

"Draco, I just said that."

"But," Draco continued, "no one has tried to work with the curse, have they? No, it's always been against it."

"Right." Blaise nodded, "we already agreed on that. You and I will simply never fall in love or love another and we won't have to worry about the thing."

"Everyone falls in love and everyone loves." Draco said, "father said it is inescapable."

As Blaise had lost his father, Lucius Malfoy had sort of taken the boy in and it was no secret that Blaise loved his Uncle Lucius as if he were own father. Lucius was Draco's father and as such, both boys put quite a bit of stock in anything Lucius Malfoy said. In fact, if Lucius said it, it was undeniable law. Blaise's eyes widened a bit with fear,

"But I don't want to fall in love!"

"And we won't." Draco replied, "I've figured it out, Blaise."

"But Uncle Lucius said-"

"Father doesn't know much about Potions! You know that, Blaise. So, since we are cursed if we love, we'll find a potion-"

"That makes us not fall in love!" Blaise finished, eyes flicking across the darkness as he thought, "Draco, you're a genius!" Draco preened and nodded,

"I know! If anyone, in the whole world, knows how to find such a potion, it will be Severus!"

"Finally!" Blaise relaxed, "we can end this nonsense."

They had reached the doors of Lucius' study. They didn't dare just waltz in, something the man had warned them about many, many times in past years. Instead, they knocked. The cool and calculated voice of Lucius Malfoy answered the boys,

"You may enter."

Lucius sat on one side of his desk, back as straight as a pin, with a cane in one hand and glass of wine in the other. Severus Snape sat on the other side a bit more relaxed in appearance but still just as deadly. Lucius arched an eyebrow,

"Draco, Blaise, what brings you here?"

"Father, we were curious if we might spend the night with Severus tonight. Mother and Aunt Tilly said to ask you both first."

"May we, Uncle Lucius?" Blaise asked curiously. Lucius sent an amused look across his desk at Severus who arched an eyebrow in reply.

"If it is agreeable with Severus, I do not see why not." He replied, still looking at Severus. The Potions Master nodded,

"It is certainly agreeable, provided that you behave!" He stood and hurried to the door to call that out to the boys as they, once again, bolted from the room. He shook his head and looked back to Lucius, "I do not understand why they are so attached to Spinner's End."

"I believe it is you and your craft, Severus, that they are 'attached' to." Lucius replied, "which reminds me, Cissy has informed me that Draco believes you able to break the curse with some potion or another. Do us all a blessed favor and make something up, Severus. It will ease the boy's consciences and my nerves." Severus nodded back,

"As no such potion exists- believe me, I have looked- I will have no choice but to 'make something up' or tell them the truth, Lucius. However, I also grow tired of the questioning. I will put an end to it tonight."

"Please do." Lucius nodded, "goodnight and good luck to you."

"Adieu."

Once at Severus' House, Spinner's End, the boys and man could be found in the back room. No other children had ever visited the back room but Severus had always imagined it would send them screaming should that ever happen. Draco and Blaise, however, were his godchildren and behaved as such. They were never afraid of the room and actually enjoyed spending time in there. The only photo was one of all three males. In it, Severus stirred and number ten cauldron and both boys sat on the table in front of it, peering in. Severus looked up in the photo but the boys never did. He theorized that they would one day become great Potions Masters. They currently sat on that same table as no chairs were in the room, only tables and shelves, with one little foot stool to reach the higher ones. Fresh potions ingredients lined the walls, some vines actually growing up along the one stone wall to spread across the paned glass ceiling and three other glass walls. Amongst the plants were jars of other ingredients in different colors and mediums, some still moving or baring teeth in death. Above the boys heads, on a sort of pot rack, and beneath their table, were cauldrons in all shapes, sizes and materials. The drawers were lined with different ingredients as well. Yellowing posters covered the rest of the wall, all references Severus never needed.

"What is it you wish to brew?" he asked, putting his hands in their opposite sleeves.

"We need a potion to break The Curse." Blaise informed him loftily. The little Italian looked around the room at all the ingredients, "surely you can do this, Severus?" In his hands he held the leather bound book the boys called their journal, filled with childish musings.

"There is no such potion," Severus told them firmly, "I have already researched the subject multiple times. Unless, that is, you have any ideas?" He knew good and well that Draco did by the way he fidgeted. Sure enough, the boy spoke,

"We don't want a potion to really break The Curse, we want one to stop us from falling in love in the first place." Severus' eyebrows shot up. While such a potion did not exist, it was a very clever idea. A bit of pride sneaked through him at the boys ambition and cleverness.

"No such potion exists, per se." he replied slowly, "however, I know a sort of dry potion mixed with a spell that may assist you." Someone knocked on the door and Severus ground his teeth in irritation, calling out to them, "Just a moment!" He turned back to the boys, "here is what you must do," he heard the door open and knew who it was, hoping he'd have half the sense of a pigmy puff and stay out of sight, "gather your bowls. Since you cannot make a potion that allows you not to love," he said, following Draco's reversed line of thought, "you will create a love potion that does make you fall in love. Only, with this potion, you describe the person that is meant to come to you."

"We don't want to fall in love." Blaise said dryly.

"Then create a person who absolutely cannot exist." Severus replied just as dryly, eyebrow arched. The boys' eyes lit up with understanding and he felt a bit more pride. "If you create a person to come to you and love you who does not exist or is so ludicrous they cannot exist, then you cannot fall in love with them, now can you?" Both boys nodded excitedly in understanding and grabbed their bowls from their individual cubbies, awaiting instruction. Severus gestured around the room, "since each person on this earth is different, you will choose a different ingredient for each quality. For example, say they enjoy reading, use a dried bookworm. You must write down your qualities for my later review. I will then return to give you the incantation."

Severus then turned and swept out of the room, headed on a war path to see his company who apparently didn't understand the full concept of knocking. Blaise whistled, looking around,

"This was a really good idea, Draco, brilliant in fact. Severus knows a lot of things doesn't he?"

"He definitely does." Draco nodded, "let's get started." As the boys wrote on their separate pieces of parchment, they spoke. "I think mine shall have green eyes. I like green, in case this doesn't work, so… emerald toad skin for that I'd think. They have to be the same color."

"Agreed. I don't want it not to work so…. Mud from the Nile for brown eyes. Oh! Oh! I've got one, Draco!" Blaise said smugly, "I'll use mugwort to make her a muggle born. No one would ever date a muggle born."

"Oh that's good." Draco nodded, looking around, "genius, even, Blaise. Let's see if I can do one better… aha! I'll use malestorm knots to make it a boy."

"Draco, that… is… amazing." Blaise nodded, "mine will read because she's a muggleborn. Wait, they don't know how to read do they?"

"Of course not, Blaise, don't be daft. In fact, use a unicorn hair. They're super magical and it'll be so that she knows a lot of spells and magical things. No muggle born does. More mud- from the blue Nile, make her hair brown too."

"This is why we're best friends." Blaise told him, putting the ingredients in his bowl, "let's see, what about you?"

"Well…" Draco looked around, listing off the ingredients in his mind as he did, trying to come up with ideas, "wolfsbane, because he has to turn into a dog."

"Owl's feather because she has to turn into an owl."

"Pixie wings because he can fly a broom better than me."

"That's a good one! Mine…hmmm, lion's claw so she's a Gryffindor!"

"HA! I'll do that one too and… let's see… oh! Poison sprogs, so he can't die."

"Now you're really getting it!" Blaise crowed, "what else? I have more than you."

"You're right," Draco nodded, "I've got it! He'll be really good at Quidditch, so, a bit of broom sage, and… half a unicorn hair so he's a half blood. Let's see… oh, and my final ingredient! A sprig on frog's breath because he'll really be awful at potions."

"Not mine." Blaise frowned, "I'll do… ground barnum beetle eyes because she'll be really good at potions for my last ingredient."

"A muggle born good at Potions? Now you're just being ridiculous, Blaise."

"Yours can't die. I think we're even." Blaise scoffed, examining his bowl.

Meanwhile, Severus watched them gather their ingredients from his place beside Albus Dumbledore, the singularly most frustrating man in the universe, in Severus' opinion.

"What is it they're doing, Severus? Aren't those your godchildren?"

"They are," Severus nodded, "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They are currently making a nonexistent dry potion to make an impossible person fall in love with them."

"I see. Because the if the person cannot exist then they cannot fall in love." Albus nodded, "thus breaking that dreadful family curse."

"I, for one, do not believe in such a curse." Severus sneered, "Lucius asked me to ease their minds and I am, the best way I know how. Now, before you go, would you like to assist?"

Albus' eyes twinkled mischievously as he nodded,

"Certainly, Severus, what can I do?"

"When I have them say the incantation I want you to levitate their ingredients out the window."

"Magical," Albus nodded, "I certainly will."

Severus reentered the room, leaving the graying Headmaster behind and inspected each boy's list before nodding.

"Now," he said, opening one of the windows, "you will repeat after me." He removed himself from the line of casting and said the 'incantation', the boys following precisely along. "I call to the winds of the sea, to come and draw up a loved one for me. For they shall be loved, and love me. I call to the winds of the sea, bring me someone to be loved by me." As they said the incantation, a wind picked up and swirled the ingredients in the boys' bowls, their eyes lit with wonder and excitement. The gentle wind then lifted up the ingredients from the bowls and swirled them around the boys before sending them out the window to be scattered in the real breeze. For now, two very concerned little boys felt a lot lighter. Just for now, Albus reckoned, The Curse was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEARLY TEN YEARS LATER**

Chapter Title: All Grown Up

"Quite frankly, Daphne Greengrass, I don't give a damn what what Hufflepuff did and where." Draco Malfoy snorted, leaning toward Blaise Zabini, "pass the cannoli, Blaise, would you?"

"Si." Blaise passed him the tray of sweets. "Severus looks particularly sour today, does he not?"

"He does." Draco nodded, laughing, "I wonder what's got his tail in a knot? That, by the way, Daphne, is gossip worth hearing." Daphne, a porcelain skinned beauty now with long dark brown hair and big green eyes, glared.

"One of these days," Pansy Parkinson sneered, "Professor Snape is going to jerk your tail in a knot for calling him Severus."

"That's his name!" Blaise argued, scowling.

"Yer not s'posed to call 'im that." Goyle argued. Draco pointed a fork at him threatingly,

"_You_, I am not addressing until you can form a proper English sentence! Honestly, Goyle, it's ridiculous." He ignored Theodore Nott's groan and said, "and for the hundredth time, Severus is my godfather-"

"And Blaise's." Theo cut him off, "you've been friends since the womb and may call him whatever you please. Yeah, yeah, Draco, we've all heard the story a million times!"

"It is not 'a story'!" Daphne argued, "I've-"

"Been with them since you were six." Theo groaned, "we know."

"She has and it was seven, Nott." Blaise glared.

Just then, one of the Malfoy owls came in with Draco's ration of sweets for the week which, Draco swore, was so large because it was meant to be shared with Blaise and Daphne. No one believed them, of course, they all thought it just a story they told to make them look better.

"s'diffurnt this time." Gregory Goyle observed. Draco glared at his terrible speech,

"That wasn't even close to a real word, Goyle. However, it is different this time, isn't it?" he pulled the small package from the top and pushed the sweets aside for Daphne to sort, as she always did. He opened the package as everyone watched and pulled out a leather bound book. Frowning slightly, he picked up the note and read aloud, "Blaise, Draco and Daphne, I was going through a trunk of old things the other day and found this. I thought it might give you the same amount of laughter it gave me. Mother." His frown deepened and Daphne sat the sweets aside to lean over the table and look,

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Draco replied honestly, "there's no title." He opened it up and lifted it to see better before bursting into laughter. "Oh, Merlin, it's our old journal!"

"Journal?" Pansy asked. Blaise nodded,

"When we were very young, Severus gifted Draco and I a journal. He meant us to write all of our- and I quote- incessant questions in it to be answered later. We added a lot more in it since and Daphne too. I forgot all about it."

"Listen to this," Draco said, amused, "Blaise, I saw the gray man at Severus' house today. I think he may keep something beneath his hat. Draco. It goes on to say; Draco, there's nothing in his hat. However, I saw his beard move once. I think it's alive. Blaise. Then Daphne comes in with Draco and Blaise, you're both daft, there's nothing in his beard or his hat. He is creepy though. Daphne."

"Who's the gray man?" Pansy asked.

"Dumbledore." Draco replied, flipping through the pages, "my drawing was atrocious."

"Look out," Daphne cooed, "Potter at your six."

"You are not in the muggle military," Draco scolded as he turned, "stop that."

Harry Potter was approaching and he looked furious. Flanking him were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Draco arched an eyebrow and waited. Harry stopped short,

"Malfoy, you ferrety git, if you have something to say to me, say it to my face!" Harry snarled. Blaise and Daphne chuckled as Draco stood. Unnoticed by the Slytherin table, a slip of parchment slipped out of the book in his hand, fluttering to the ground.

"Since you were so nice to ask, Potter, I will. First, I will start with your hair. How many things have died in that mess, Potter? Next, I understand that some eyesight cannot be corrected. That is perfectly understandable. However, must you really wear those atrocious glasses? I don't think those were ever in style, Potty, honestly. Next, let's go over your clothes. Where did you get them? A muggle whale's dumpster, I would imagine. There are spells, Potter-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE MEANS!" Ron nearly roared, barring teeth.

"Ah, so you mean for me not to target your poor fashion statement? Alright, Potter, your grades-"

"Stop it, Malfoy." Hermione spat, "what's your problem?"

"Your friends, then-"

"Malfoy! Get to it!" Ginny demanded. Draco looked over his shoulder at Blaise,

"Fashion, looks, intelligence and general personality, and friends… what am I missing?"

"Don't be daft, Draco," Blaise chided, "his Quidditch… ah, disability."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're most welcome." Blaise nodded. Draco turned back to face the Gryffindors,

"Potter, your flying skill or lack thereof-" Ginny had bent over to retrieve the parchment and unfolded it, handing it to Hermione.

"What's that, Malfoy," Ginny interrupted, "another journal?"

"It is actually." Draco nodded, "more than you can afford, I'm sure." Hermione meanwhile, was scowling,

"Emerald toad skin, Malestorm knots, Wolfsbane, pixie wings-" she gasped as Draco snatched the parchment deftly from her, "what is that Malfoy? Some Dark Potion?" Draco burst out laughing, sliding it back into the book,

"You know what? It is a Dark Potion, you should go report me. Now, onto Potter's flying disabilities…"

"MALFOY!" Harry was trembling now, fists clenched and glaring. "I recall you calling me a faggot." All of Slytherin went still and Draco puffed up, glaring at Harry,

"Did you just call me a faggot, Potter? I didn't catch that."

"I did not!" Harry snarled, pointing at him, "you called me a faggot."

"I most certainly did not!" Draco snarled, barring teeth, "who told you that?"

"Lavender Brown." Ginny supplied, "she said she heard you said Harry was a faggot. Apparently, you wrote a long letter about it."

Blaise and Daphne stood with Pansy and Theo, all drawing their wands.

"Draco," Daphne said gently. Blaise reached over to touch his shoulder and Draco shrugged it off.

"I am going to the dorm and I wish to be left alone." Draco said coldly before grabbing the book and sweeping off.

"Smooth, Potter, you dumb arse." Pansy spat.

"I should force your friends to eat your own blasted entrails." Blaise threatened, "I'm going after him. Someone else handle these idiots. Daphne?"

"With pleasure." Daphne sneered with a nod, "that letter had nothing to do with you, Potter. I cannot imagine how it got turned around that way, but it didn't. That letter was to Draco, calling him a… a… faggot. From his arranged marriage fiancée and my cousin, Astoria. She just found out he's gay, you see, and had plenty to tell him about it. Should I ever hear the word 'faggot' come out of your damned mealy mouth ever again, I will personally slaughter you." It turned out that such a pretty waif of a girl could actually be rather terrifying if she so chose. She lifted her head higher and snorted in disgust, "I am going to go comfort my friend. Again. Good day."She then swept out as well.

"I hate you." Theo told Harry bluntly, "he's been down for days over that letter. You're a smug bastard, I hope you know, and that was a really low blow. Crabbe, Goyle, make them leave."

"No need." Harry said, pale. It was clear by Draco's retreat that they were telling the truth and Harry felt badly about it, "we'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Title: Tinkerbell

"So, you're cursed?" Theo asked. Draco and Blaise nodded,

"Si." Blaise shrugged, "and if you don't believe that, you may look it up. Many people do not believe in such things, and there is a lot of controversy. However, we have seen the proof first hand."

"True," Draco nodded, "we're destined to be like this."

"Ugh." Daphne sighed, "again? Potter's coming." Draco stood straight away this time, sliding the journal behind him. Blaise was grumbling vulgarities under his breath in Italian and then French. Draco nodded along, reciprocating.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded, "I'd like to speak with you. Alone, about yesterday morning. I do not want to fight, I want to discuss and apologize."

As Harry Potter had never apologized to Draco for any damn thing that McGonagall wasn't standing behind him with threats, Draco's interest was piqued. Harry had even gone as far to bring just Granger and leave the Weasleys behind. He nodded,

"I'll hear you out, but not alone. You have Granger, I get Blaise."

"Deal." Harry shrugged. Daphne and Theo didn't need to be asked. They instantly picked up their bags from the library table and swept out, heads held high. Draco waited for Harry and Hermione to go on around the table before he turned and sat back down, not letting them at his back. Blaise slid the book, now between them, back to himself and placed his arm protectively over it. The Gryffindors noticed but said nothing.

"Malfoy, I want to apologize." Harry began, "I was never calling you that and honestly believed you'd called me that. I've just come out of the closet, see, and it seemed like something you'd do, honestly. I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry. That being said, I didn't know about your own sexuality so I refuse to continue to feel badly about it."

"Apology accepted." Draco nodded, "what closet exactly?" Harry chuckled, eyes sparkling,

"It's a muggle phrase. It means I let people know I'm gay. In the muggle world it's far less accepted than it is here. Far, far less. Now I have a question that's puzzling me. You don't have to answer, but, since it's so widely accepted here, and two men can have children, why are you in an arranged marriage? Especially with such a bigoted and hateful person."

"I asked my father to do it for me." Draco replied, amused at Harry's dislike for Astoria, "it was… necessary."

"May I ask a question?" Hermione said, perking up, "why are you two so protective of that book? Or rather, what potion was that?"

"It wasn't." Blaise laughed mockingly, "we have had this book since we were very small, Draco and I. It is filled with the musings of two friends, that's all. That 'potion' was no more than something we were trying to create under Severus' watch when we were seven."

"Oh." She frowned, not believing them, "well, then, I suppose that covers everything. Harry, do you have anything to add?"

"No." Harry frowned, leaning back and crossing his arms, "do either of you?"

"I do actually." Draco perked up, "just the other day one of your Gryffindors called me tinkerbell. What does that mean… what's funny?" Harry was collapsed in laughter.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." Hermione smiled, "which one was it? I will speak with him."

"No need." Draco glared, "I just want to know what it is."

"It's a character from a muggle story." Harry snickered, "a little blonde _fairy_ named Tinkerbell. She has… has… blonde… blonde hair and and and wears a green dress."

"You clearly also associate me with this Tinkerbell." Draco glared. Harry burst into laughter again,

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but it just… it fits!" Blaise sneered,

"Draco, I believe you are being insulted."

"You caught that?" Draco asked dryly, "Potter, will you ever grow up?"

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped, putting her hands over her face, "Harry! Harry! You're Peter! Harry Potter is Peter Pan!"

"I am not!" Harry squawked, "I don't wear tights!"

"But you refuse to grow up!" she argued and Draco cast a smug look at Blaise.

"But wouldn't that make Malfoy, Hook? Not Tinkerbell, and he doesn't look like Hook."

"No, no, no." she shook her head, "You Know Who is Hook."

Harry gasped, eyes going wide as he thought about it and nodded.

"I'll give you that, Wendy lady. Good day, Malfoy, Zabini." Harry saluted both of them and stood, "come on, Mione, we're going to be late for dinner." She jumped up and followed him quickly, hissing,

"Harry! Harry, do you realize? I _am_ Wendy!" Draco turned to face Blaise,

"Do not ask me what that was, amico," Blaise frowned, "it was too strange for me to grasp. Now, come, we will also be late for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Title: A Gift

"Blaise, I've decided something." Draco said suddenly, leaning back around the hulking form of Gregory Goyle to look at his friend, "I'm going to put Severus in a better mood."

"How so?" Blaise asked as the afternoon post came in and he buttered a white chocolate rasberry scone.

"I'm going to tell him we have invented a new potion and give him our old ones."

"A very good idea." Blaise agreed, pointing to the sky with his knife, "what is that?" A plainly wrapped package was headed straight for Slytherin's table, attached to Harry Potter's owl.

"No doubt to Draco." Daphne scowled, "and a dirty trick." Draco didn't doubt this as he caught the package and Hedwig flew over their table and out. Gray eyes met Emerald across the tables and Harry lazily saluted Draco before going back to his conversation with Ginny and Neville. Draco peered at the package, sizing it up. It appeared to be a book, was the right size, weight and feel. He picked up the note curious and read aloud,

"Now you'll know –Potter." Scanning the package, he found no strange spells or discernible tricks so he opened it. It was, indeed, a book. The leather was green and written across the cover in gold was _Peter Pan J.M. Barrie_.

"Ah, that makes sense then." Blaise nodded, "now you'll know."

"I suppose." Draco nodded, "I think some good might actually come of this, Blaise."

"How so?" the Italian asked, glaring at Goyle for not even bothering to shift his hulk to make it easier for them to see one another.

"I will inform you of my musings once I read it." Draco replied, dropping the book in his bag and nodding at Harry who was watching him again. Harry smirked back and then said something to Hermione who looked up and smirked as well. "For now, I have a Potions Master to frustrate."

"Knot in your tail." Theo sang, turning to Daphne, "so, Daph, how is Marcus?"

"He's well, stop trying to read over my shoulder, you know he writes in code." She smirked, both Pansy and Theo leaned away from where they were trying to be nosy. Draco meanwhile, stood and headed for the Head Table, two slips of parchment in hand. He nodded to Albus Dumbledore cooly, stopping in front of the sour looking Potions Master.

"Yes, Draco?" Severus asked, looking just a bit more annoyed. He'd seen the gift and exchange of looks, and now assumed Draco was there to whine about it.

"Sir, Blaise and I have discovered… or shall I say rediscovered a brand new potion." Draco replied, standing almost at military attention in front of his Head of House. This piqued Severus' attention and he leaned forward a bit, arching an eyebrow. Draco continued, "one we invented when we were children. I would still like to know how it _worked_." He handed Severus the slips of parchment, "also, Blaise and I thought you might like to have it, sir." He then turned and walked back.

"Ah, yes." Albus smiled, leaning back, "the love potion you had them brewing when they were still small. Honestly, Severus, I think you meant to make them Potions Masters even then." The other professors were staring at the Slytherin, shocked he'd done such a thing. He cooly ignored them, reading over their ingredients lists before replying smugly,

"I'll have you know, Albus, the Department of Potions at the Ministry expects Draco and Blaise to very well beat my own scores and make their Potions Mastery before I did. I will also remind you that I am the single youngest Potions Master ever."

"I do recall that, yes." Albus nodded, watching the two young Slytherins leave. There was something that was very Severus about their mannerisms, as though he were actually related. "However, I was not aware that they were that gifted."

"It has nothing to do with gifts, Albus," Severus growled, irritated, "it is knowledge and ability, none of that foolish wand waving. They simply had the chance to learn before I. You said it yourself, they were brewing illegal love potions at seven. They are merely taught well."

"Is that not a gift?" Albus asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Title: Gifts Should Be Reciprocated

Harry yawned, believing it to be way too early for anyone to be awake on a Saturday, let alone the majority of the school. Still, Hermione had hauled him up, demanding he accompany her to the library to research the potion ingredients list Draco and Blaise so carefully protected. Ron had declined, as he was to go to Hogsmeade with Cho Chang and intended to sleep in until the last second. He was so in his daze as he ate his porridge that he didn't notice the owl or the package until it dropped into his lap, startling him. He let out a little yelp and started, looking up to search for the gifting owl. However, it had already disappeared from sight. Sighing, he lifted the neatly wrapped package and yawned again, pulling the string. A box made of thick parchment made him groan, those sorts of boxes almost always contained clothing and with the Halloween Ball coming up, there was no telling what it was. He bet it would be something ridiculous and from the Weasley twins. He poked it a few times, flinching each time, prepared for a trick. Nothing happened. So, under Hermione's watchful eye and the curious one of Albus Dumbledore, he opened the box. At first, all he saw was green cloth in two shades. He stood, lifting the top piece and held it against him to examine it. Hermione immediately squeaked and dropped her head as the Slytherin table burst from dead silent to raucous laughter. Harry ignored both parties and shook his head. Included was a green tunic with matching hat and pointed shoes. In a much lighter shade of green, tights. There was a note and Hermione giggled, reading it,

"Potter, I thought tights to be very fitting to your stature. Only you would try to use a wooden knife to defeat such an honorable man as Captain James Hook. –Malfoy." She placed the card back in the box and Harry neatly folded the costume on top of it. Hermione looked down the table, "Ginny? How do you feel about being a fox for Halloween and do believe we can convince Ron to wear a teddy bear sort of outfit?"

"Convince?" Ginnny frowned, "no. Force? Yes. As for a fox, I don't mind." She didn't get the reference but Dean Thomas appeared ready to come undone. Hermione nodded and turned back to Harry,

"after the library, you and I are going costume shopping."

"Hermione, I am not being Peter Pan for Halloween." Harry said flatly. She glared,

"Oh yes you are and we're getting Malfoy a Tinkerbell costume."

"Hermione, if you help me put together a Tinkerbell costume for that prat, I will gladly be Peter Pan. Not only that but you must be Wendy and I'll pay for both."

"Deal," she grinned, gathering her things. Harry shoved the box in his bag as well, "and by the by, Harry, I think we should look up a way to enlarge pixie wings while at the library."

"I'll look up the pixie wings, you look up the ingredients." Harry offered. She nodded her assent, everyone knew Harry Potter was terrible at Potions. He'd probably find it and not realize it, causing her to take more time anyway. As they left the Great Hall, she glanced up at the empty seat to the Headmaster's side,

"Why do you suppose Professor Snape is gone?"

"I was curious myself." Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore said he's out on Order business, something Voldemort's asked him to do, I suspect." She nodded,

"you told me that much, Harry! I suspect the same but I wonder what he asked him to do?"

"No visions, no idea." Harry shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Title: Actually… no.

Professor Simean was an idiot, Hermione decided. Not just any idiot but the full grown practically drooling all over themselves type of idiot that needed assistance with the smallest tasks.

"No, no, Mr. Longbottom," the bane of Hermione's existence chided, "the unicorn hair goes in before the beetle eyes. No mistakes." And Hermione's clenched teeth clenched a little more. She spotted Draco's head snap back to look in horror and Blaise's jaw drop open, staring blatantly in shock and terror. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because Neville had originally been doing something correct or because the Professor was so daft. She set to grinding her beetle eyes even harder while Ron and Harry sat a little afraid and clueless beside her. "Mr. Zabini," she swooped in on Blaise next and Blaise leaned back as though she may be contagious. Hermione smirked, wondering if she were. "tentacular leaves are very expensive," Professor Simean continued, "not that you'd recognize expense, but stop shredding them so, they're meant to be ground."

"Has she even looked at the potion?" Hermione hissed. Tentacular leaves were expensive, that was granted. But there weren't any tentacular leaves in the potion, those were mint. What use was a breath freshening potion anyway? "they're supposed to be shredded." She ground out.

"Go on, Mr. Zabini, grind them up, you can do it." Professor Simean urged with a tint of rage. Blaise took another step back, eyes wide as though he didn't know what he was looking at. Draco was slowly edging down the bench away from her, staring at his cauldron. "Go on," the woman hissed, now a little angry. Neville's cauldron was now beginning to melt. Hermione had had enough. She slammed down her mortar and pestal and snarled with rage, banishing Neville's potion.

"YOU!" she shrilled, pointing an angry finger at Blaise. He started, now backing away from her. Hermione had nearly never spoken to him and she imagined his morning to be getting stranger and stranger. And where the hell was Professor Snape? "You nearly have your potions mastery, Zabini!" she wailed, "you tell that daft bat to go fly a kite!"

"Excuse me?" Professor Simean hissed. Hermione trembled and glared, stalking out from behind her desk,

"You heard me, Professor! You just caused Neville to make a very caustic acid that could have killed him or one of us and, for once, he was in the right- NOT YOU! Now you're over here talking about tentacular leaves?! THERE ARE NO TENTACULAR LEAVES IN THIS POTION! It is mint you daft bat! Oh, and it is shredded! I WOULD THINK ZABINI WOULD KNOW! How dare you come in here and take Professor Snape's place when you can't even properly READ THE POTION! You're going to get someone killed!"

"Miss Granger!" she snarled, "I'll have you know that I did read the potion! I made some changes to better it!"

"NO ONE WANTS TO DRINK ACID! OUT! OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM! You're embarrassing yourself!" Hermione roared, now fully enraged. "Go on," she growled, "get."

Also enraged, the Professor drew her wand. Blaise leapt over, growling, his own wand in his hand,

"she's actually cor-"

"I BELIEVE," a voice snarled, "Miss Granger asked you to leave MY classroom." Severus Snape had arrived. He vanished every cauldron with a swirl of his wand, "you will leave and you will leave this instant. This isn't even the work I assigned and did you just draw your wand on one of MY students? OUT!"

"Why, I never-"

"OUT!" She gathered up her robes and stamped out the door. Hermione hurried to the front and grabbed her bag, throwing it out the door before slamming it shut and retaking her seat, blushing,

"In my defense, she tried to kill us." She said quietly. Severus nodded once before turning to erase the nonsense on the board and go to the front, robes billowing behind him,

"Mr. Zabini, do take your seat."

"Sir? I think I need to be decontaminated. She was terribly close at one point."

"She is not contagious, Mr. Zabini, sit."

"Yes, sir." Severus turned on the class,

"Clean up this mess, dispose of anything I have not and then read chapter ten. I expect a foot of parchment on its contents. Now!" They all hopped to.

After class, Blaise strolled by so quickly Hermione almost didn't hear the "Grazi, Granger." As he swept by and vanished into the shadows with Theodore Nott. Confused, Hermione went on to Arithmancy a little earlier. She'd only just heard in passing a few professors that Blaise was getting close to his Mastery and that intrigued her. It also worried her because Draco was too and they were currently hording a list of potions ingredients that held some dangerous ones. Still, she couldn't find a potion that they fit to, nor determine any new type they could possibly work with. Coincidentally, she heard the names Malfoy and Zabini being uttered from Professors Sprout and Sinistra and pretended to tie her trainers while she listened, just inside the Arithmancy classroom.

"Yes," Professor Sprout was saying, "Ammortencia at age seven, both of them!"

"Are you quite sure, Panoma?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"Yes! I was sitting next to Minerva as you know and heard Albus and Severus talking about it clearly! Can you imagine, that difficult of a potion at only seven years old?"

"It is quite unbelievable." Sinistra agreed, "however, I must go, Panoma. My class is about to start. You know, Mr. Zabini is also quite talented in Arithmancy, by the by, as is Mr. Malfoy. I dare say they give Miss Granger a run for her money." Lest she get caught, Hermione hurried to her seat and began getting ready for class, a little more worried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Title: Cat Calls

Harry chose the perfect seat, moving where he sat several times as other Gryffindors came in and sat down so that he could better see the Slytherin Table; Draco Malfoy specifically. He wondered where Hermione was, as she was always there before him. Especially on today, the Halloween Ball was tomorrow and she wouldn't want to miss this. Afterall, Hermione had helped him pick it out. Hermione hurried in as if on cue, sliding into the seat beside him and looking concerned.

"Did you know you can view any student's past grades?" She asked, "I mean, final scores for years before, of course, not essays or anything of the sort. I just went to check out Zabini and Malfoys and, Harry, they're rather close to me! Some years, Zabini ties with me!"

"This doesn't mean you're going to study more, does it?" Ron groaned, "you barely do anything else as it is." He flinched under her glare,

"Of course not," she huffed, "I'm not jealous, I'm concerned. After that ingredients list… well, it could be dangerous. Especially considering their scores and Mastery!" Hermione filled her plate with fruit and began putting cream cheese on a bagel, glancing up at the Slytherin Table, "has it happened yet?"

"Not yet." Harry shook his head, trying to discreetly watch as the post came in. Draco caught him staring and frowned, mouthing 'what?'Harry just widened his grin and watched as the package dropped. Blaise caught it efficiently and handed it to Draco, not bothering to look at the tag, he'd seen the interaction and been the one to point Harry's attention out to the blonde.

This time, Draco didn't bother checking for spells. He read the card that Harry knew was unsigned and said only "it suits you" before opening the gift. Beside Harry, Hermione began to bounce a bit with excitement, craning her neck to see.

"If you'd gotten here earlier, you would have gotten a better seat," Harry teased her, watching as Draco pulled the gossamer looking wings out first and shook his head. All of Gryffindor and most of the Professors were watching now. Draco pulled out the green sequined dress now, setting the shoes with fuzzy white pearly on the tips aside.

"Now." Hermione hissed. Harry, about to come undone with laughter, put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, a catcall. "Mal-foy!" Hermione cheered appreciatively, clapping. Ginny caught on first and howled like a wolf while Harry whistled again. Draco deadpanned at them as several others picked it up as well. Seamus beat his hands like a drum roll on the table and called out,

"Model it for us, Draco!" The blonde arched an eyebrow and then did a little bow before replacing it in the box. He clearly had no intentions of modeling anything for anyone.

"Oi!" Harry jumped up, "you wound me, Malfoy!" he grabbed his chest for emphasis.

"If only, Potter!" Draco called back in his patented drawl. Harry laughed and saluted him before he and Hermione left, headed for the library. Draco packed in a hurry and followed with Daphne rushing after with a "if you don't want it, Draco, I do!"

"Potter!" Draco called. Harry stopped and waited for them to catch up,

"Yes, Draco? You bellowed?"

"Am I to assume you intend to send the Dark Lord a Hook costume?" Draco asked, turning to go on around Harry, down into the dungeons. He'd just gotten out of sight before Harry burst out laughing and Hermione asked,

"I wonder what his reaction would be to that?" The two Gryffindors went on to the library, determined to figure out what the Slytherins were up to. "Anything on Professor Snape?" She asked as they sat down. Harry nodded,

"Oddly enough, Voldemort sent him after something that was supposed to be very powerful. He was to go by himself but when he arrived it wasn't there. Instead, Lucius Malfoy and Belatrix LeStrange were. So, we have no idea what it actually was, just that it was strange and powerful. At least, that's what Padfoot told me when I talked to him last night."

"I wonder what he's up to?" Hermione huffed, "I might be able to find out if we had more information."

"True." Harry nodded, "I don't doubt that you would, 'Mione, but… I don't know, it doesn't seem right to me. I just don't trust it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Title: Halloween Ball and the Curse

Harry adjusted his tunic and small wooden sword in his belt and looked around. Draco, of course, hadn't worn the Tinkerbell costume but everyone else had there's on. He scanned the crowd, seeing trolls, fairies (none so special as Tinkerbell), a few Lost Boys, and far too many vampires than was normal. Hermione looked adorable in her Wendy outfit, book in hand. Ron was still grumbling about being dressed up as a sort of teddy bear but Ginny truly rocked out the fox costume. Dean walked around happily in his nightshirt, top hat, and umbrella; happy to explain. Seamus followed him about in a nightshirt and slippers, dragging a teddy bear around. The Slytherins watched with some amusement, all having read the story.

"Really," Hermione grinned, sipping her pumpkin juice, "I think this may have gotten out of hand." Harry spotted Draco and Blaise then, dressed as pirates which irritated him a little bit, considering who they'd said Hook was. However, Daphne Greengrass seemed more than pleased to wear the costume he'd gotten Draco, it was beautiful. "We could redo the movie with the people here." Hermione mused.

However, Harry was entirely focused on the two Slytherins. Blaise had just approached Draco, flicking his light blue bandanna back over his shoulder and whispering darkly. Daphne, perched beside Draco on the table at his other side and, upon hearing whatever Blaise said, hoped off and shooed Crabbe and Goyle away before listening more intently. Her eyes widened perceptibly and she nodded, setting her drink down.

"You seeing this, 'Mione?" Harry asked. She hummed, showing she did. Draco began to scowl until he looked positively enraged. Nearly slamming down his drink, he swept back his dark gray pirate coat and tipped his hat back before crossing his arms.

"Care to dance, Harry?" Hermione asked as a slow dance sort of song struck up. He nodded, getting the idea and pulled her out onto the dance floor, beginning the dance. They grinned and moved their mouths in a parody of whispering but rarely said anything, it was just an act to listen.

"Are you sure you read it correctly?" Daphne asked Blaise, "the code can be rather hard to grasp sometimes."

"I did not misinterpret it." Blaise growled, "I know what I read."

"I cannot believe he would do this." Daphne argued, "it's probably just a rumor, nonsense."

"I could never think he would," Draco snarled, teeth barred, "but damnit, I'm worried now. Even if it is a rumor, it could get him killed. It's like shouting 'muggle' in front of Aunt Bela and pointing someone out."

"Agreed, amico." Blaise sighed, "Daphne, I want you to write back. Confirm this nonsense and see how far up it goes."

"It's just a silly rumor!" she argued.

"It's not a blasted rumor," Draco snarled, "it may be a rumor, or started out that way but this is the curse. It's the bloody curse, I tell you. Someone is going to die."

"It cannot be!" Blaise gasped, "Amico, bite your tongue! The curse has not affected us yet, perhaps it will not."

"So you wish me to just stand by while someone I care for gets harmed over a damned tryst one of my ancestors had? I should think not!" Draco then swept by not twelve feet from them, ripping the bandanna from his neck angrily.

"No, Daphne, stay." Blaise growled, "truly stay. If it is indeed the curse, you may be struck down as well."

"I'll contact Marcus." She said and Blaise swept out after Draco, looking determined. Hermione and Harry waited a reasonable amount of time so as not to be suspicious before dragging Ron away from Cho and hurrying to the Headmaster's office to tell him what they'd heard. Without more information, there was nothing he could do about neither the conversation or the potion.

"So, what now?" Ron asked as they left, pushing his teddy bear hood back off his face.

"We wait," Harry said darkly, "something will happen and maybe we can put it together then."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Title: Sirius intervenes

"Wait!" Sirius lept to his feet, "did you say they mentioned 'the curse'? Not a curse or the curse, but there was emphasis?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, "I'm positive. They seemed quite bothered by it."

"Someone will die." Sirius announced firmly. On the couch, Remus rolled his eyes,

"Siri, there's no curse."

"Is there not?" Sirius growled, "where is James, hm? Where is Lily? What happened to Peter? Hm? My family? Hm? It was The Curse, I tell you! The Curse has affected every single Black for centuries, and every single Zabini. If mini-Malfoy and Tilantha's boy say The Curse is involved then, by Merlin's unwashed knickers, it is!"

"What about me then?" Remus asked, "you don't love me, Pads?"

"Look at all the horrible things that have befallen you since we met," Sirius said loftily, "again, The Curse."

"What about Ha-"

"REALLY?! How many more terrible things can come to pass for Harry, Moony? How many? Silence your jabber before you jinx him too!"

"WHAT CURSE?!" Harry demanded. Sirius turned back to him,

"The Blacks and the Zabinis, from here on out are cursed to love and be loved and to lose that love to death and destruction. Only the great sacrifice of and for love may free them from their binds." He quoted, "and The Curse is real. It's very real. Every single ancestor I've ever had has been struck by it and every single Zabini. Look at Blaise, his Dad died tragically because Tilantha- that's his mother- loved him. It's very, very real."

"Then why hasn't Lucius been struck down yet?" Remus countered.

"He's a Death Eater, isn't he?" Sirirus asked, "and if that's not it, then they don't really love each other. It was an arranged marriage. I'm not asking you to believe in The Curse but don't knock my belief in it. I've seen too much proof to deny it."

"You want to believe it." Hermione argued, "Sirius, I've seen your grades, you're intelligent. Such Curses don't exist. You only believe it because your mind twists what you see to believe it out of fear."

"Bollocks." Sirius snorted, "there is, in fact, a curse. Harry, I expressly forbid you to have anything to do with the curse. You've been through enough, I will not budge."

That night, an Order of the Phoenix meeting was in progress in the sitting room. Voldemort had, again, asked for Severus' presence and that was five times that week. Suddenly, the front door banged open. Severus stood there, bloody and wavering. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were under each one of his arms, barely holding him up. They too looked worse for wear, singed and bleeding. Blaise's noise had probably been broke, bone sticking out of his free arm and held closely to his side. Draco had blood all down one side of his face and in his hair. It drizzled almost freely down his neck and soaked into his tattered shirt. The other half of his face was black and Severus appeared to still be smoking.

"I've been found out." Severus rasped, "Albus! ALBUS!"

"I'm here, old friend." Albus replied. Severus coughed, whimpering with pain, and blood sprayed everywhere,

"They tried to save me, Albus, protect my godsons. They're in danger, Albus, a top target. Do not let them come to harm."

"I understand, Severus, Molly?" Molly Weasley rushed forward with Remus to take the Potions Master just as he passed out, going limp. Draco and Blaise winced under the weight but held him up until Remus could take him. Severus gasped, the great pain waking him for just a moment and he reached out to the two Slytherins,

"The Curse." He rasped, "it's not real. This isn't your fault. You must remember…." and then he was out. Draco limped heavily to the wall and sagged on it, looking at Blaise. Against the red and black on his face, his gray eyes popped. Blaise staggered and then drew up to his full height and gazed back.

"We need an owl." Blaise said cooly, looking to them, "we have a friend to warn."

"Who?" Moody demanded.

"None of your blasted business." Draco snarled, "we have to tell them- wait." He turned to Blaise, eyes focusing on something they couldn't see, "he was there, wasn't he?"

Blaise considered this, staring at the floor and nodded, relaxing instantly,

"He was, amico. I recall seeing his ring. He'll run now, take her with him."

"I told you The Curse was real." Sirius said to Harry and Hermione, gesturing at the two Slytherins, "it's very real and now there are two Slytherins in my house to complicate things."

"Sirius Black," Draco drawled. Blaise twitched a little, remembering the night so many years ago where they'd heard the news of Regulus' death through a cracked door.

"His house, Draco, he said his house."

"I heard him." Draco nodded, "that and Walburga is screaming something from the portrait behind you. I think I'm going to sit down now, I am having problems breathing." He took four steps and hit the floor. Blaise hurried to his side,

"Could we get some assistance as well?!" He snarled, holding Draco's wrist at the pulse point. Everyone began bustling about.

Draco woke with a groan, sitting up slowly. Upon seeing Harry and Dumbledore sitting there, he scowled deeply, attempting to remember. Sirius leaned on the door, just arriving, and cleared his throat. Draco nodded,

"Oh yes, The Curse. I remember now." He nodded, "I suppose you've come to tell me Severus is dead? Or Blaise, possibly my parents?"

"Not yet." Sirius replied, "all are living though Snape barely made that classification."

"How long have I been out then?"

"Five days." Harry said.

"Did you clap for me, Potter?" Draco asked, leaning back on the headboard. Harry barked a short laugh and shook his head,

"He's fine. I'm going to see about Zabini then." He got up and Draco rose, standing.

"I suppose you'll want to go over the deal and all that rot?" He asked Dumbledore.

"The only rules you must obey for my protection, Mr. Malfoy, is not to betray the location of or any member of the Order of the Phoenix. For that, we will keep you safe. However, I highly recommend being tolerable to your other house mates. This is Sirius' house and he has the ability to deny you. I, for one, believe in your curse, Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't risk it's wrath at this moment with two friends still out there and Tom Riddle hunting your head. You lost him quite a bit of vengeance last he saw you."

"I am fully aware of my situation, Headmaster, make no mistake." Draco replied coldly, "what is Severus' condition?"

"He remains unconscious as of yet, Mr. Malfoy." Albus replied, "however, I think you'll find that Molly Weasley is about to wake your friend, Mr. Zabini in the room just next to this one." Draco nodded and tugged down the too large nightshirt before strolling across the hall to sit beside Blaise, one hip placed delicately on the mattress.

"Rennervate." Molly said firmly. Blaise twitched but lay still. Draco rolled his eyes,

"It's alright, Blaise, we're in a safe house-"

"For the Order of the Phoenix." Blaise finished, crystal blue eyes opening. He nodded, "I remember now, amico, grazi." Draco helped him sit up and sat further back on the bed. "Is there any other news?" Blaise asked, "our friends? Our family?"

"None." Harry replied when they looked to him. Blaise pulled himself up further and looked to Draco,

"It is part of the curse, amico. We heard the warning and did not heed it as we should. It seems that Severus truly is a spy."

"Agreed." Albus said in the door, "or, rather, he was a spy, Mr. Zabini. Now he is just a member, a professor, and your godfather."

"Si." Blaise said coldly, "is there any way, Headmaster, we may leave to retrieve our things from Spinner's End? Perhaps you can send someone?"

"I will certainly send someone." Albus nodded, "how are they to find it?"

"We have trunks packed in the yellow room." Draco said, "they're in the closet, with our names on them. It would be greatly appreciated."

"We must have use of an owl as well." Blaise said, "we will not betray anyone or anything merely tell our friend to get out of town. I cannot tell you who. We also need money and she can provide it."

"I can allow that." Dumbledore nodded, "you're not hostages, boys, not here."

"I fail to see much difference." Draco sighed, "we may not be your hostages, but we are hostages. We cannot leave as we choose, that sounds like a hostage."

"That's depressing, Malfoy." Harry huffed, "I'm going to the kitchens to eat. Stairs down, then around them, door, stairs down again if you're hungry."

"We live with Harry Potter and Sirius Black." Blaise told Draco. The blonde nodded, pulling his knees up and laying his head on them,

"It's The Curse."

As they left, Harry and Sirius laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Title: On The Run

"Amico, please," Blaise glared over the top of his book, "you are causing me great tension and a lack of focus." Draco paced the floor of the sitting room, stopping occasionally to go to the window and look out at the sky.

"I believe, translated, he said sit the hell down, you're wracking everyone's nerves." Sirius said.

"I cannot." Draco glared, "Blaise, she should have written back by now. Something is wrong."

"She is, how you say, on the lamb." Blaise replied darkly, "Draco, she'll be fine. She's a clever witch. Please, sit."

"Fine." Draco huffed, sitting on the couch beside the Italian and beginning to bounce his foot.

"I'm going to petrify him if he doesn't stop." Hermione sang, writing out her Charms essay. Suddenly, there was the flutter of wings and both Slytherins dove for the package attached to Tonks' owl. Draco got it off first, batting Blaise away and tore the letter open.

"I cannot stand the suspense, Draco, read it aloud."

"Dear Draco and Blaise, You need not have warned me. My love came to take me away well before I got your owl." Draco read and both relaxed greatly, "Blaise, you'll be happy to know Aunt Tilly was with me when he came and she is with me now. For clear reasons, I cannot tell you yet where we are going. However, I can tell you that we are leaving the United Kingdom for safer grounds and less Marked. My love says hello and he wishes you both the best. After this, I want you both to know I finally believe in the curse and I will pray for your safe return to me daily. I worry I will not get that, as 'sod off and get bent you half blooded bastard' are generally considered words you do not spit at the Dark Lord, Draco. Quite frankly, I find it crass and unhealthy, to say the least. We had heard nothing of what had become of yourselves or Severus so our spirits are lighter now as we travel. You must know I will not be returning to Hogwarts until after the war has finished and maybe not at all. Aunt Tilly sends her love to you both and begs you be safe so she may see you again. I have shrunken both of the trunks you kept at my home and sent them as well. Merely tap your wands upon them and they will resize. Inside is a thousand galleons a piece. I would have sent more, but I know not if we will need what we have. Aunt Tilly has included several items as well. I hope with all my heart that this finds you well. All my love."

"She and Mother are well then." Blaise sighed, relaxing. He took the two tiny trunks and resized them before sitting in the floor to shift through it. He snorted, "she included our blasted book, Draco."

"I let her borrow it." Draco nodded, pulling out a sneakscope, "this, at least, will come in handy. We won't be as welcome in Slytherin."

"Aha!" Blaise grinned, "Mother sent our homework. That is a relief. My books as well, so we can be better prepared… Ah, and she has been to Spinner's End."

"What makes you think so?" Draco asked and he rolled his eyes and Blaise held up the photo from the back room at Spinner's End.

"Awww," Hermione cooed, "you were almost cute. Is that when you brewed Amortencia?"

"I have never!" Blaise squawked as Draco's jaw dropped,

"Amortencia? Granger, are you barking? Have you seen us? We do not need Amortencia, nor have we ever brewed it!"

"Aww," Harry grinned, tilting his head to Hermione, "you've hurt their feelings."

"Pride is more like it." She snorted, "I heard you brewed a love potion when you were seven. I also heard it was Amortencia. If that is incorrect, I apologize." Draco looked to Blaise, eyebrow quirked and smirking,

"What were we brewing at age seven, Blaise?"

"I believe we had completed a successful Polyjuice with Severus' help. We completed acceptable Draughts of Living Death on our own by that time as… oh." Blaise laughed, "that love potion! I had forgotten it existed. As much as we've spoken of it since the school year began, I cannot believe it slipped my mind."

"You are fully aware of what The Curse entails, correct?" Draco asked, "I assume Black has told you?" They all nodded, "well, at age seven, we became rather distraught over this curse. There is no way to break it you see. So, it occurred to me that we should work with the curse. We would find a potion to make us unable to love anyone. Originally, we had settled for not ever loving anyone. When Father told us that was impossible, we decided to go for the potion. To cease our worries, Severus made up a ridiculous spell… how did it go, Blaise?" The Italian flipped through the book and read aloud once he'd found it,

"I call to the winds of the sea, to come and draw up a loved one for me. For they shall be loved, and love me. I call to the winds of the sea, bring me someone to be loved by me." He snorted and rolled his eyes, "ridiculous, really, that we would believe such nonsense. I remember the night clearly. Our instructions were to invent a person who could not possibly exist. It would be a 'dry' potion which is a mix of dry ingredients. Since every person is different, the ingredients didn't matter as much as the spell. We picked different things and placed them into our respective bowls, each to represent qualities that simply could not exist to us. Once we gathered them, Severus went over them to see to it each of our persons were unreal enough. We were rather proud of that potion."

"That's actually… it sort of makes sense." Harry frowned. They both nodded,

"That's why we believed it for two years," Draco snorted, "by the time we were nine we were more able to handle the idea of The Curse and it became a rather large family joke."

"What about the potions ingredients you had?" Hermione asked, determined still.

"That was the potion." Blaise snickered, "Draco's I believe. Each ingredient, as I said, responds to a quality no one can have. Such as… what was it, amico? Malestorm knots to make it a boy? Si, who could fall in love with a boy?"

"I hardly knew homosexuality was a possibility at the time." Draco sneered, "hush."

"I can think of one good thing that's come from The Curse." Harry said. Blaise, Draco and Sirius all turned to look at him.

"Oh?" Sirius asked, "what?"

"You don't have to marry that awful woman anymore, Malfoy."

"By Salazar, he's right!" Blaise crowed, smirking at Draco, "you are quite free, Amico!"

"We go back to Plan A and do not reproduce then." Draco nodded, "The Curse has no choice but to stop."

"There is a way to break it though." Hermione said, "if it does truly exist, isn't it a sacrifice of love?"

"Oh, 'Mione." Sirius sighed, shaking his head, "yes, that's there but I personally believe it was put in some generations ago to instill hope in future generations."

"Agreed." Blaise said, "that clause has caused nothing but more pain and adds to the curse."

"How so?" Harry frowned, "how could it hurt?"

"Many, many Blacks and Zabinis have died in the name of that clause." Draco replied, "my cousin, Regulus, for example. I do not remember the details, no. Others have committed suicide, feeling that if they did it for their children's freedom from The Curse, it would break it. Even still, others have dove in front of curses for complete strangers and family, all in the name of breaking The Curse."

"Try to remember what Regulus died for." Sirius said, "I'd like to know."

"I remember." Blaise said, "he died because you were betrayed by Pettigrew and he figured it out. There was also speculation about the Gemini Box." Sirius sat up stiffly, leaning in.

"The Gemini Box? What were the speculations? What was said? Did he find it?"

"Supposedly." Draco nodded, "according to Aunt Belatrix, Regulus found the Gemini Box and that was the real reason he was struck down. She said he hid it somewhere in this house, that The Curse was so strongly entwined in it that it killed him."

"That's bollocks." Sirirus snorted, "the Gemini Box was supposed to be here anyway, that's what I've always been told. Believe me, if it were here, I would have found it. One of our ancestors would have found it. In fact, Great Great Uncle Pegasus went mad pulling up floorboards to find it."

"What's the Gemini Box?" Hermione asked.

"The story goes like this," Sirius began, "well, I'll give you the basics of it as no one really knows what happened. There once were a set of Black twins. Their names were Lyra and Leo. One or the other maybe both fell madly in love with a Zabini. Now, some say the Zabini cheated and others say the other twin was mad with jealousy over the unrequited love from the Zabini. She or he, whichever did which, cast a curse upon both families. It's said that anyone descended from that Black, for example, the Weasleys, are curse free. Anyone descended from the Zabini and the other Black are fated to endure The Curse. However, it's said that the two cursed ones didn't believe in The Curse. Just in case, they created The Gemini Box. In it is the only way to break The Curse other than the sacrifice of love. Supposedly, they hid it somewhere here. In the Most Noble and Ancient House of Blacks."

"You people have led miserable lives, haven't you?" Harry asked. Sirius, Draco and Blaise nodded.

"It's been this way for generation upon generation, Potter. We've learned to cope." Draco replied, looking around, "still, a part of me wants to hope it's here. We always said we'd be the one to break the curse."

"So did Regulus and I." Sirius replied, "don't dwell on The Curse, boys. Watch for its signs but don't dwell on it. You'll go mad like Pegasus Black. Of course, if I was named Pegasus, I may go mad anyway. Say, did you know there is a Black cousin named Nymphadora?"

"That's tragic." Draco said, making Sirius burst into laughter, nodding.


	11. Chapter 11

The Fall Holidays passed without incident. Severus Snape remained unconscious so a man named Horace Slughorn came in to take his place. He was a kind man, and rather knowledgeable of Potions. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all agreed that Daphne Greengrass was the one to run as she was the only Slytherin not to show back up for school. Neither Slytherin seemed terribly perturbed by this, and that only verified their suspicions. However, they had called a sort of unspoken truce between them so they left it alone. Everything seemed so uneventful that, when looking back on it later, they all would feel they should have seen it as a sign on The Curse.

Draco flew in lazy circles around The Quidditch Pitch, looking for any small places the snitch might hide. Ginny and Blaise flew back and forth beneath him, tossing a quaffle back and forth with vigor. Harry, Ron and Hermione lay on the grass nearby with Cho, discussing their new Potions Professor amicably. They hadn't meant to be with the Slytherins but when they'd come out, they'd been there so they shared. Ron and Harry had soon grown lazy and landed instead. Harry noticed it first, the sort of feeling you get when you think something malignant is chasing you and about to grab your heels when there's nothing there. He jerked, sitting up to look around, not feeling well at all suddenly.

"Harry, something wrong?" Cho asked. He frowned and shivered as goosebumps came up his arms,

"I don't know, I just got a feeling like we were being watched." They all scanned the Pitch but there was nothing there, no one that hadn't been before.

"I'm sort of getting it now too." Hermione said, "the Pitch sort of seems ominous, doesn't it?"

"Actually," Ron scowled, "normally, I don't believe in that rot but I think we should go inside."

"Agreed." Cho nodded, standing. They'd no sooner called the other three down and explained when Harry saw it. A dark figure slipped into the Forbidden Forest. He tensed,

"We really need to get going." He said, "I just saw someone slip into the forest."

"I miss Daphne." Draco said suddenly, "which direction?"

"Roughly diagonal to your left." Harry replied, "we need to move."

"I won't argue." Draco replied, "come, Blaise. In fact, Chang and girl Weasley, perhaps you should run ahead? You are not targets."

"We stay." Ginny hissed, "just walk calmly. Let's not give them any reason to think we saw them or that we know anything is wrong."

"Agreed." Harry nodded, "let's go." They turned and walked off, smiling at each other and chatting. At their watchers distance, it would appear that they were merely discussing the game. However, the smiles were forced, the chatter about what to do should something happen. Cho and Hermione hadn't a broom, Cho hadn't brought hers and had meant to watch with Hermione. She would ride with Ron, Hermione with Harry. They would mount the brooms and fly straight into the school, rules be damned.

"I think we're sa-" Ginny began, yelling as Ron shoved her out of the way of a hex that had missed Draco, "GO!" It appeared that whoever it was didn't intend to let them leave and began throwing hexes wildly. Hermione looked back as Harry climbed higher and higher, trying to get out of range. She seemed to be aiming for Draco, screaming at the top of her lungs. At this height it was hard to aim already and she was about to graze Blaise instead.

"DRACO!" She shrieked, "IT'S TIME TO COME HOME!" Draco's eyes went wide as a hex struck Blaise, spinning him out of control and Hermione screamed. Ron doubled back in a smooth sweep and Cho reached out to help steady him. Beneath them, Belatrix Lestrange cackled.

"GO!" Blaise yelled, "go!" and he leaned in, flying higher.

"Don't!" Hermione screamed as Draco veered off, "Harry, he's going back!"

"KEEP GOING!" Blaise shouted, "HE CAN FLY!" However, Belatrix was faster. The spell hit the tail of Draco's broom and began flying jerkily. Blaise let out a string of vulgar Italian and swooped to go back. Harry then turned to follow, Hermione throwing hexes like wild. Ron flew for the Professors pouring out of the castle with Ginny but they wouldn't let him go back.

"You're mine, boy! COME HO-OME!" she sang, deflecting Hermione's hexes while Blaise tried to pull Draco up onto his broom. Harry drew his wand and snarled, helping Hermione as best he could. Belatrix continued to taunt Draco, telling him he was hers. Then, the broom gave way. Blaise refused to let go, pulling back on his and Draco's cloak seemed to be tangled in the foot brace. A hex from Belatrix sent them spiraling out of control, straight for her. The Professors were almost there, running for all they were worth, wands drawn.

"BRACE!" Blaise howled just before they crashed into her. Under fire from Hermione and Harry, there was nothing Belatrix could do to stop it and she went toppling down with them. Harry landed, running forward to them and Hermione approached slowly, wand at the ready. Draco rolled off of Belatrix only because Blaise had not been knocked unconscious and was getting up. Belatrix lay still, arm at an odd angle and eyes wide open.

"She's dead." Blaise said coldly. Still, he kept his wand trained on her. Hermione ran to Draco's side, frantically searching for a pulse.

"I didn't have this sort of trouble last time," she shrilled, searching. Then, falling back on her bum she smiled, "he's alive."

"What happened?" Albus demanded as he ran up, "Minerva, call the Aurors." It was still very obvious that Belatrix was, in fact, dead. He kicked her wand away from her anyway.

"It was The Curse." Blaise said, voice like ice, "mark my words, Albus Dumbledore. With two Blacks and a Zabini involved, it was The Curse. No good can come of this, no good."

"Draco!" Narcissa screamed, pulling at her hair, "Draco, wake up! Why won't he wake up?!" Blaise stood from where he sat and blocked her sight of the blonde,

"Aunt 'Cissy, I would ask you to calm down. No one is sure why Draco will not wake. It is possible a spell hit him but they can find no trace. Aunt 'Cissy, you are aware that Belatrix is dead?" She nodded, tears streaming down her face. It was Blaise's opinion, and Albus' as well, that Narcissa and Lucius had come in the interest of Voldemort, to see what had happened and what they were saying. Lucius was currently in the Headmaster's office, having it out about the safety of the school.

"It's The Curse," Narcissa moaned, sinking to her knees, "its The Curse, Blaise."

"I believe that theory myself." He agreed.

"She loved him, Blaise, she did. It killed my sister." He merely nodded in agreement, propping a hip up on Draco's bed. "It's killed her. It drove her mad and it's killed her. It killed her and hurt Draco and me all at the same time. It will never end, Blaise."

"I know, Aunt 'Cissy, but we must keep the faith. One day, our lot will be free. Uncle Lucius is here, you should go." Lucius stood in the door and came over swiftly to pull her to her feet before they left.

"He didn't even look at him." Harry moaned, "I'm starting to believe this cursed business myself." Blaise snorted and shook his head, hopping off of the bed. It was only when he lowered his crossed arms that they realized he'd been hiding a dagger in one hand, wand in the other, ready to protect his friend. Blaise, however, had noticed something else. As he'd hopped off of the bed, Draco's arm had been jostled and fell free from the sheets. It now hung limply off the side. The knife and his wand clattered to the floor as Dumbledore entered, looking agitated at having had to deal with Lucius. Blaise screamed,

"MADAME POMFREY! HURRY!" The Headmaster and Poppy rushed to Draco's bed where Blaise pointed at the pale wrist, "that…number was never there before."

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked, "I thought it just a scar… OH!"

"What is it, Poppy?" Albus asked as the elderly woman lifted Draco's arm and showed him the scar in the shape of a single three.

"Yesterday, Albus, I noticed this scar. I thought it appeared eerily close to a number. It is a number, isn't it? Don't you see three?"

"I do."

"Yesterday, Albus, it said four."

Then, at that exact second, Draco woke.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaise grabbed Hermione, the closest to Draco and pulled her back forcefully. Poppy had dropped his wrist as it twisted away and Draco had sat up. His mouth hung open, his eyes a bright blue.

"That is not Draco." Blaise said, "those are not his eyes, not his expressions." Draco's head turned slowly, as if fighting not to, to glare at Blaise and laughed. Blaise, furious, punched Draco square in the jaw, sending it flying back. "That is not Draco!" he roared, leaping onto the blonde. His body pinned his arms as Draco bucked and he grabbed his face, "AMICO! AMICO! You must fight it! Fight it, Draco, fight what this is! You BOW to NO thing! Fight!" tears were streaming down his face, "fight, Draco, fight." And Draco slumped.

"Mr. Zabini, if you will-"Albus was cut off as Draco's head snapped back and he screamed as though under the cruciatus.

"Blaise! HELP!" Even though it seemed he should be yelling, Draco's voice sounded so far away.

"I cannot!" Blaise said, "Draco, you must fight! You must! What is happening?" It all happened so quickly and then stopped. A white light began to pour from Draco's eyes and mouth. Harry grabbed Blaise and pulled him off of the blonde. The Italian didn't struggle, this was scary. Possessed Draco looked around with the white eyes, finally landing on Blaise.

"You are one of Antoine's own, are you not?" Draco asked, the voice male but not Draco, it too sounded distant, as though it came from somewhere else. "one of Antoine's, no? A Zabini?"

"I am." Blaise nodded, jerking free of Harry, "Blaise Zabini, sir. Please, let Draco go."

"I cannot." The voice replied, "if I do, she will take him. I know not the Darkness she uses, young Zabini but Antoine is with me. We shall fight her. We will hold her off as long as we can. She is not welcome here, we will hold her off."

"What is your name?" Blaise asked.

"I am Leo." Draco replied, "we have enough of The Curse we bear, we will not allow this as well. I must go now, young Zabini, I grow weak and Antoine needs me."

"Wait!" but the light faded and Draco was there, his gray eyes. He tried to speak and then dropped, unconscious. Poppy rushed forward to scan him,

"He will wake." She sighed with relief, "he's only sleeping now."

"What was that?" Hermione breathed.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that was Leo Black and Antoine Zabini." Dumbledore replied, "from what I understood, someone else is there as well and they intend to hold her off as long as they can."

"Albus?" Poppy said gently, holding Draco's wrist.

"Yes, Poppy?"

"Now the number says thirty-three." They'd all seen it, they knew it was different.

"I do not want to know what happens when it gets to zero." Ron murmured, eyes wide.

Severus Snape was awake. He was awake and very, very angry. Draco had since woken but could remember nothing after careening toward Belatrix. He claimed he was awake upon impact and suddenly he was surrounded by plain, white, space. He was terrified, watching as the numbers counted down every single day on his wrist. It was now Christmas Holidays, the first day.

SLAM! Severus stood there, heaving and panting, and really needing to still be in bed. No one thought it wise to try and tell him that however.

"What has happened?" he demanded. Draco pulled his sleeve down and Blaise volunteered, standing to tell him the story.

"I told you to remember." He snarled, "you did not. Before she struck us, Belatrix commanded the others to keep Draco alive. 'I need him to come back' were her exact words, in fact. I believe I have the answer and no one is going to want to hear them."

"I do." Albus said, gesturing to a seat beside him, "tell me what you know, Severus."

"To avoid mass panic, I doubt that to be wise, Albus." Severus sneered loftily, "I will, however, tell you what happened to me at the moment, so that you may understand."

"Who must be removed then and are they safe?" Albus asked.

"If they were not, I would have killed them upon entering." Severus snorted, "I think all the children should be removed." Ron cast a questioning look to the twins who nodded.

"Alright," Hermione said, having seen it, "we'll go."

"We want a full explanation later." Harry said, "it's only fair. At least tell Draco."

"I will not be so complacent-" Blaise started. Draco, who had seen the Weasley interaction as well cut him off, pulling at his arm,

"no, Blaise, come." The look he gave the Italian bade him not to argue so Blaise sneered at all of them and followed him out. "I hope you have a plan." Draco glared at the twins. George grinned and held up a pocketful of extendable ears. After a short explination, they all knelt, pushing them through the cracks to listen.

"I believe them gone, Severus." Albus said, "and the silencio is on the door, tell us your story."

"I know how to destroy the Dark Lord." Severus announced, "my services as a spy may be over but they are no longer needed. When he first attacked me, he used Legillimens, to attempt and break my mind first. He used his full force and it became a battle of skill. I thought certainly I would die and I fought back, pushing into his mind. You see, Albus, I think you know what I am about to say, you merely need my confirmation."

"Perhaps you are correct, please, continue."

"When one murders, Albus, as you know; it tears the soul apart. There is a way to take the pieces of the soul and place them into objects. These objects, such as the Dark Lord's diary Miss Weasley possessed, can be used to bring him back. There are several remaining. As he thinks me dead, I am sure, he has not moved them. He used sentimental objects to make them. One, his mother's ring. Two, Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Three, the diary. Four, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Five, the crest of Salazar Slytherin. Six, Nagini, his loyal serpent. I also believe that Quirrel may have been one, though I could not verify. They are very hard to destroy, as expected. However, I believe since Potter destroyed the diary with a Basilisk fang and it's deadly venom, it would do the job."

"and you know where each of these is located?" Albus pressed.

"I do. However, Albus, Horcrux magic is the Darkest of Dark Arts. One must kill many, many people to create just one. It is also very unstable magic, nearly impossible to control as it takes so much hatred to make just the one. He has created many, too many, and I believe there was one more."

"It is as I feared." Albus sighed, "one cannot survive the Killing Curse, can they, Severus?"

"What are you saying?" Sirius hissed, sounding deadly.

"Harry is a horcrux." Albus replied, "Sirius, Remus, Molly, I am sorry you had to find out this way. Still, I think there is more to tell. Severus, please, continue."

"I know very little about Horcrux magic," Severus replied. However, I recall believing that's what it was with Quirrel and I had attempted to find information, as you recall."

"I do."

"A Horcrux, within a living thing, will leave a vicious mark; such as Potter's scar. I believe, Albus, that we have not one but two horcruxes within this house. Should Potter's not be destroyed, while the others are; should he be the only remaining one, the horcrux within him will activate. We will have four days to destroy it, sometimes less. The day is counted down by a scar- numbers- on the wrist. Draco is also a horcrux. I believe, for Belatrix Lestrange."

They didn't listen any further. Despite the lack of extendable ears and the silencing charms, they all winced when Sirius began to yell. Severus was just as loud though their actual words didn't carry through. Harry just stared at Draco who stared at his wrist,

"Draco, tell me you do not have a scar like mine." He said finally, the first to speak. Draco stood numbly and seemed to wander upstairs, just staring. Blaise would meet no one's eyes, his own crystal blue ones filled with hatred as he stared holes in the wall. "Blaise-" the Italian nodded and Harry stood, "I think I should go after him. Please, just, stay here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Title: 28 days

Draco looked up at Harry as he entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him,

"We finally have something in common, Potter, other than playing the same Quidditch position."

"We have a lot in common." Harry scoffed, "like how this war is tearing both of our lives to shreds. We've always been pawns. Now, well, you know the rest." Harry sat down heavily and Draco laid out on the bed.

"Maybe they'll find a way to break yours, Potter. Mine is already activated. I got the impression that it cannot be broken once activated, didn't you?" He let his head roll to look at the Gryffindor, "so, what's the plan?"

"I don't have one yet." Harry admitted, "we won't die right away of course. We still have to find the others. I'm sure Sirius will mount a search to help both of us like the world has never seen before. There's always hope. So, for right now, we'll hope." Draco rolled onto his side to face Harry and propped his head up on his hand,

"and if neither of us can be fixed?"

"Well," Harry sneered, both seemed to know that was probably the case, "then you and I take as many of them with us on the way out. What do you say, Draco? Want to go down a legend with me?"

"I get Rudolphus and you've got a deal." Draco smirked, nodding, "we might as well go down swinging. It seems very Gryffindor. I think we'll throw in a few Slytherin tricks to mix it up though, yeah?"

"Definitely." Harry grinned, then he became solemn once more, "how many days left?" Draco lifted his wrist to look and nodded,

"twenty-eight. If they think I'm going back to school, they're all barking."

"True," Harry agreed, "do you think we're in shock? Should we be… I don't know, reacting to our emotions or something?

"Probably shock." Draco nodded, "I don't feel much of anything right now, do you?"

"No." Harry frowned, "I don't. Sort of… numb."

"That's it," Draco nodded, the circles under his eyes appearing a little darker to Harry suddenly, "numb. You know what caused all of this don't you?"

"The Curse?" Harry grinned. Draco nodded and somehow they'd turned it into a joke now.

Chapter Title: The Break Down

Hermione had to admit she was startled when they closed the school down for reasons of safety. They made up a story about the attack from Belatrix, saying that if there was a hole in the wards or their safety precautions, they would find it. Technically, it wasn't closed down at all, it was just put off for two weeks. The public in general seemed okay with that, but Hermione wasn't. No, Hermione wasn't okay with that at all. She needed Hogwarts to happen on time, as it always did. That was her rock, her stability. With Harry on the verge of certain death once again, she needed something to be okay. She also highly suspected that Draco was never going back and that wasn't fair.

She was a little more than startled when she heard the page tear. Hermione looked up with wide eyes. Blaise Zabini sat across from her in the pile of books and he crumpled the page he'd just torn out. They were trying to find a way to help or were supposed to be but now Blaise had a sort of tick to his pretty eyes. He paused, looking at the torn page and then began to rip faster, shredding out page after page and they floated down beside him. Hermione's eyes widened to saucers at the sight. Sure, Hermione loved books, but copies could be purchased and she knew that. What was scary was the furious look on Blaise's face as he murdered the books.

"Blaise," she said gently, shaking her head, "don't do that."

A very broken little boy looked back up at her. His pretty blue eyes began to water as he stilled and the ever present posture sagged. His head tilted to the side, long hair looking wild. That's all he wanted, his friend. She wanted her friend too.

"Oh, Blaise." She moaned, "what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." He moaned, throwing the now seriously mangled book. He appeared ready to cry when it hit the wall and slid down limply on a broken spine. With the two purebloods in the house her own heritage was ever present in her mind so she made no move toward him. Instead, she set her book aside and opened her arms. The Italian turned to look at the movement and frowned. She sighed, having imagined that to be his reaction, and let her arms drop. She had just turned to pick the book back up when he jumped on her. It wasn't really a jump, she didn't imagine Blaise did things so crass as jumping. It was more of a fluid and somehow graceful spring, like water flowing from the tip of her wand. He held on to her tightly, pulling her against his chest. Then it was Hermione who broke down, sobbing.

Blaise had a lot of experience with women. With his father dead, his own mother wasn't all he had but she was the one with him most. As Lucius didn't abide by feminine wiles, as he called them, Narcissa often came over as well for tea. Still, Hermione was quite a bit different. He wondered if it was her muggle born heritage and why he even cared. Still, it didn't matter because she was crying. Women were never supposed to cry, not the strong ones. Blaise didn't count the weak as women in the first place, so they never mattered.

"Ah, Bella," he scolded, "stop that. You do not cry, you are strong."

"Harry's strong, not me." She sniffled.

"You are plenty strong. Look at all you have seen and been through. I, Hermione Granger, am an expert on strong women. I would believe, then, that I know what I am talking about, si?"

"Si." She whimpered, nodding weakly. She had been attempting to comfort him, and didn't realize that she had been asking him for comfort. She pulled back, head down, and rubbed at her face.

"Ah! Do not do that!" he scolded, grabbing her hands and pushing them down, "it is no good for your skin. You must dab." He pulled a handkerchief from his inner pocket and handed it to her, "dab."

"Thank you." she frowned, "Blaise, do you always speak that way?"

"Speak what way, Bella?"

"It's proper," she frowned, "but… different."

"Ah," he blushed, "in my mind," he tapped his temple with a long finger, "I think in Italian. The more upset I become, the more I lean toward Italian. Should you agitate me greatly, I will slip into my own language and be unable to realize I am. Draco speaks Italian however, so I do not know how often I do it."

"Oh." She nodded, "that makes sense. Where did you learn English?"

"I grew up with Draco quite literally, we have been amicos since we were in the womb. His first language is English as are Lucius… Lucius and… and Narcissa." He trailed off scowling, "I have a feeling I am not seeing something in front of me. You know this feeling, yes?"

She nodded and grinned,

"I get it all the time."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Title: 28 days

Draco looked up at Harry as he entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him,

"We finally have something in common, Potter, other than playing the same Quidditch position."

"We have a lot in common." Harry scoffed, "like how this war is tearing both of our lives to shreds. We've always been pawns. Now, well, you know the rest." Harry sat down heavily and Draco laid out on the bed.

"Maybe they'll find a way to break yours, Potter. Mine is already activated. I got the impression that it cannot be broken once activated, didn't you?" He let his head roll to look at the Gryffindor, "so, what's the plan?"

"I don't have one yet." Harry admitted, "we won't die right away of course. We still have to find the others. I'm sure Sirius will mount a search to help both of us like the world has never seen before. There's always hope. So, for right now, we'll hope." Draco rolled onto his side to face Harry and propped his head up on his hand,

"and if neither of us can be fixed?"

"Well," Harry sneered, both seemed to know that was probably the case, "then you and I take as many of them with us on the way out. What do you say, Draco? Want to go down a legend with me?"

"I get Rudolphus and you've got a deal." Draco smirked, nodding, "we might as well go down swinging. It seems very Gryffindor. I think we'll throw in a few Slytherin tricks to mix it up though, yeah?"

"Definitely." Harry grinned, then he became solemn once more, "how many days left?" Draco lifted his wrist to look and nodded,

"twenty-eight. If they think I'm going back to school, they're all barking."

"True," Harry agreed, "do you think we're in shock? Should we be… I don't know, reacting to our emotions or something?

"Probably shock." Draco nodded, "I don't feel much of anything right now, do you?"

"No." Harry frowned, "I don't. Sort of… numb."

"That's it," Draco nodded, the circles under his eyes appearing a little darker to Harry suddenly, "numb. You know what caused all of this don't you?"

"The Curse?" Harry grinned. Draco nodded and somehow they'd turned it into a joke now.

Chapter Title: The Break Down

Hermione had to admit she was startled when they closed the school down for reasons of safety. They made up a story about the attack from Belatrix, saying that if there was a hole in the wards or their safety precautions, they would find it. Technically, it wasn't closed down at all, it was just put off for two weeks. The public in general seemed okay with that, but Hermione wasn't. No, Hermione wasn't okay with that at all. She needed Hogwarts to happen on time, as it always did. That was her rock, her stability. With Harry on the verge of certain death once again, she needed something to be okay. She also highly suspected that Draco was never going back and that wasn't fair.

She was a little more than startled when she heard the page tear. Hermione looked up with wide eyes. Blaise Zabini sat across from her in the pile of books and he crumpled the page he'd just torn out. They were trying to find a way to help or were supposed to be but now Blaise had a sort of tick to his pretty eyes. He paused, looking at the torn page and then began to rip faster, shredding out page after page and they floated down beside him. Hermione's eyes widened to saucers at the sight. Sure, Hermione loved books, but copies could be purchased and she knew that. What was scary was the furious look on Blaise's face as he murdered the books.

"Blaise," she said gently, shaking her head, "don't do that."

A very broken little boy looked back up at her. His pretty blue eyes began to water as he stilled and the ever present posture sagged. His head tilted to the side, long hair looking wild. That's all he wanted, his friend. She wanted her friend too.

"Oh, Blaise." She moaned, "what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." He moaned, throwing the now seriously mangled book. He appeared ready to cry when it hit the wall and slid down limply on a broken spine. With the two purebloods in the house her own heritage was ever present in her mind so she made no move toward him. Instead, she set her book aside and opened her arms. The Italian turned to look at the movement and frowned. She sighed, having imagined that to be his reaction, and let her arms drop. She had just turned to pick the book back up when he jumped on her. It wasn't really a jump, she didn't imagine Blaise did things so crass as jumping. It was more of a fluid and somehow graceful spring, like water flowing from the tip of her wand. He held on to her tightly, pulling her against his chest. Then it was Hermione who broke down, sobbing.

Blaise had a lot of experience with women. With his father dead, his own mother wasn't all he had but she was the one with him most. As Lucius didn't abide by feminine wiles, as he called them, Narcissa often came over as well for tea. Still, Hermione was quite a bit different. He wondered if it was her muggle born heritage and why he even cared. Still, it didn't matter because she was crying. Women were never supposed to cry, not the strong ones. Blaise didn't count the weak as women in the first place, so they never mattered.

"Ah, Bella," he scolded, "stop that. You do not cry, you are strong."

"Harry's strong, not me." She sniffled.

"You are plenty strong. Look at all you have seen and been through. I, Hermione Granger, am an expert on strong women. I would believe, then, that I know what I am talking about, si?"

"Si." She whimpered, nodding weakly. She had been attempting to comfort him, and didn't realize that she had been asking him for comfort. She pulled back, head down, and rubbed at her face.

"Ah! Do not do that!" he scolded, grabbing her hands and pushing them down, "it is no good for your skin. You must dab." He pulled a handkerchief from his inner pocket and handed it to her, "dab."

"Thank you." she frowned, "Blaise, do you always speak that way?"

"Speak what way, Bella?"

"It's proper," she frowned, "but… different."

"Ah," he blushed, "in my mind," he tapped his temple with a long finger, "I think in Italian. The more upset I become, the more I lean toward Italian. Should you agitate me greatly, I will slip into my own language and be unable to realize I am. Draco speaks Italian however, so I do not know how often I do it."

"Oh." She nodded, "that makes sense. Where did you learn English?"

"I grew up with Draco quite literally, we have been amicos since we were in the womb. His first language is English as are Lucius… Lucius and… and Narcissa." He trailed off scowling, "I have a feeling I am not seeing something in front of me. You know this feeling, yes?"

She nodded and grinned,

"I get it all the time."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Title: Twenty-Three Days

Harry slumped against the wall next to Draco's bedroom door, fists bloody. They had both properly panicked when their respective godfather's had broken the news to them, not realizing they knew. They'd both raged and threw things, screamed and cried. Yet, directly after, Draco had went back to his cold and unfeeling self. Blaise and Hermione spent every second of every waking minute searching for clues. Half of the Order was out gathering Horcruxes and figuring out where some were while the other half searched and scoured everything they could on how to help Harry or Draco, but preferably both. Blaise and Hermione slept in the living room usually, slumped over on pallets they'd eventually made and surrounded by mountains of books. Ron had been forced back into the school and searched there with Ginny and Luna for anything that might help. They wrote often but it wasn't the same. Harry rubbed his swollen and bloody knuckles across his teary eyes. He'd just taken his frustrations out on a wall and now needed some help. Only Draco could really understand. So, letting his head fall on the door, he called out,

"Draco? You awake?"

"Of course I am." Draco replied, "enter." Harry spilled through the doors to find the blonde reading that blasted journal of his, stretched out atop his covers. They'd just not spoken, not grown closer or further apart. Draco's darkening circles under his eyes were the only thing that suggested he was having problems coping. Harry stumbled forward and sat down,

"Draco, you're closer to the end than I am and I know that. What I don't know is that… how… God, Draco, how do you do this?"

"I don't pretend to know how." Draco replied, "I'm sort of winging it, myself."

"No, Draco, how do you remain so… so…" Harry scoffed, "so damned cool about it? You're like ice. Even Blaise is on edge. Please, tell me how. I'm losing it."

"Harry," Draco snorted, "I, well, I'm not holding it together at all. I'm glad I give off that appearance, but I'm not. I – I- well, I-"

"Nightmares?" Harry croaked, nodding, "me too. What's… what's it like? What does it feel like?"

"It's like…" Draco sat the book down, "it's like she's always there. I imagine it's what werewolves feel like; or, at least, that's how I've heard it described. She's always in the back of my mind growling at me."

"Can you feel her?" Harry asked, "feel her emotions or… anything?" Draco hesitated and Harry slumped over onto the bed, "please, Draco, I'll never tell. I just need to know."

"I understand. Yes, I feel hers sometimes and I know it's too soon to tell but I think, sometimes, that I can feel them getting stronger. They're sick. I've grown a bit fond of Granger, don'tyoutellherIsaidthat, and I think horrible things- she thinks and feels horrible things toward her. I'm not allowed my body or my mind, I'm not allowed anything." Harry contemplated this for a few minutes before he realized he was crying,

"sometimes, I have visions. I can see inside his mind, I suppose. I know what he's doing at that exact moment. Do you have visions?"

"You know, I thought that's what they were at first but they're not and I think it's worse." Draco replied doubtfully, "I think… I think mine are memories. I think they're hers and she's trying to put them inside me. I keep trying to hold on but I've thought about suicide, more than once."

"I have too." Harry admitted, "just to finally end him. Honestly, I would. If it came down to it, I would. If I can't have my own body, I won't let anyone else have it either."

"Agreed." Draco nodded. He grinned down at his book and shifted, leaning up against the headboard, "would you like to hear something funny?"

"I would love to hear something funny." Harry replied, "I would love to laugh right now." Draco grinned at him, a real and genuine grin that was startling because Harry had never seen it before. It was as beautiful as it was shocking in the Gryffindor's opinion.

"Do you recall the potions Blaise and I told you about? Our love potions?"

"Sure." Harry nodded, "you created people who couldn't exist."

"Keep in mind, there are things that do exist that we never thought would." Draco replied, "but this was Blaise's list. This is the girl he created who he couldn't love because she couldn't be real. She'd be a muggle born Gryffindor, with brown hair and brown eyes. She would be very intelligent, and know a lot of magic and spells. She would also be no good at Quidditch, amazing in potions and be able to turn into an owl."

"Hermione can't turn into an owl, as far as I am aware." Harry replied, "but the rest of that is a little eerie." He began to laugh quietly because neither realized the similarities and were currently growing closer together to save their best friends, sleeping side by side, "alright then, what was yours?"

"It's not important." Draco snorted.

"Aw, come on Draco, that's not fair."

"It's just as creepy and it's not funny at all." Draco replied, "I would certainly rather not."

"Yes, but what do you have to lose?" Harry asked, "besides, you and I know it's not real."

"I don't know, Potter, I'm beginning to doubt it."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine! Mine had to be a half blood with black hair and green eyes. A boy, a good flyer, able to turn into a dog, terrible at potions, best friends with Blaise's and a Gryffindor." Harry counted them off and then nearly burst into tears he was laughing so hard,

"You made that up!" he accused, "it doesn't say that!"

"I'm looking at it, Potter. I wrote it, I know what it says!"

"Let me see."

"No."

"Come on!" Harry wailed, "scared, Malfoy?"

"You wish, Potter." Draco snorted, turning the tables back around. He looked at the piece of parchment and shrugged, what did it matter anyway? He'd only just realized the similarities the night before and had decided it didn't matter. In fact, in a month, it wouldn't matter at all. He rolled his eyes and handed over the parchment. Harry chuckled as he looked over it,

"I'm touched, Draco, you wanted me when we were only seven and hadn't even met."

"You're daft, you know that, Potter?"

"Thanks. Still, you wished for me and here I'm even- er, I was working on my animagus transformation. No idea what it is but all signs point to dog. You know, like Sirius. I don't suppose it matters now though."Harry shrugged, "Draco, what are we going to do?"

"If I knew, I swear I'd tell you, Potter." Draco replied. He was examining Harry a little more closely, something he hadn't done in years. He'd grown, of course, probably as much as he was going to. He was an adult now, and a very attractive one. Draco _had _wished for Harry as well. "The way I see it, Potter, you exist because I wished for you."

"Ha!" Harry grinned lopsidedly, "alright, Draco, whatever makes you happy."

"It does." Draco nodded and he pressed their lips together.

Harry gasped. Of all the things in the world to happen, why did it have to be this? He figured that, since they would both be dead this time next month, it really didn't matter. He also knew that Draco was thinking along the same lines; they had nothing left to lose now. Harry was willing to bet Draco was right. By the time he'd put this together, Draco had pulled back.

"That's hardly fair!" Harry whined, "I wasn't given enough time!" and he dove back into the kiss. Draco actually laughed, a beautiful sound, and flung his arms back around Harry's neck.

"We need to be researching!" Hermione snarled, "if we know where the horcruxes are and we know You Know Who doesn't know that we know then they're not moving! We should be saving Harry and Draco first!"

"Hush, you silly girl." Mad Eye Moody snarled, "you have no idea what you're talking about." BANG! Everyone jumped, even Albus Dumbledore as Blaise Zabini slammed his fist on the table. He jumped to his feet, pointing at Alastor as he let out a string of Italian.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you translate please?" Albus asked, frowning gently.

"I will translate," Blaise chirped sardonically, "every single woman at this table is no child, Moody. They are women and they are strong women." He placed both palms on the wood and leaned threateningly toward the Auror, "you underestimate me, old man. You seem to believe my age makes me, simply, a child. It does not. I was raised by Malfoys, Blacks and I am a Zabini, make no mistake. Should you insult her again, I will throttle you!"

"Blaise!" Draco barked, "calm your-"

"I will not! I will not stand for it, Draco! Not from you, or anyone else!"

"What would father say, Blaise?"

"To hex his other eye out, that's what he'd say!"

Harry doubled over in laughter between Draco and Ron, holding his side,

"Oh Merlin, he's right! That's exactly what he'd say!" Blaise smirked and nodded tightly, the 'I told you so', clear on his lips though he didn't say it.

"Well he's not here to ask, is he?" Draco snapped, scratching at the number on his wrist. Blaise reached out with Seeker efficiency and lifted it, snatching the sleeve back. He frowned, saying something in Italian.

"Something about numbers," Hermione offered, standing to look, "oh! The number! It should be two less, shouldn't it? Shouldn't it?"

"It should say twenty-seven." Tonks offered.

"It says twenty-nine." Draco replied.

"It is the battle." Blaise said sagely, "they mean to save you, to hold her off, Antoine and Leo."

Draco leaned heavily onto Blaise's shoulder,

"It only means it could drop drastically as well, amico."

"Bella, do not lean so close, it agitates me." Blaise scolded Hermione, leaning away. Draco sighed heavily and the Italian turned, "so help me, Draco, we will find the cause, no?"

"I don't think we will, Blaise. I just want to go home. I want my sitting room and my house elves. I want to walk in my gardens, blast it!"

Blaise staggered back into Hermione, subconsciously righting her with a flick of his wrist. His eyes were wide, a bewildered look on his face. Draco scowled back at him blatantly.

"Blaise?" Hermione pressed, "are you okay?"

"Si." He nodded, a boy like grin breaking out over his face, "I have never been better, Bella." He turned to Dumbledore, "I have an answer. However, to get it, you must allow me to leave." Dumbledore opened his hands,

"I'll assume then that it's dangerous and say no."

"You cannot stop me, should I choose to go. In fact, I will leave now. I am no one's hostage, I will be no one's target and no one's slave." Blaise went for the door where Kingsley and Tonks blocked him. Blaise drew his wand, "I will repeat it, I am no one's hostage!"

"Blaise, please." Hermione said, at least tell me where you're going."

"I am going home. To the Manor."

"Certainly not!" Snape snarled, "no one can get inside unless Lucius Malfoy allows it! You know that, Blaise!"

"He will allow me." Blaise argued, "he has never turned me away!" his scowl deepened, "he doesn't even know about Draco, does he? Does he know Draco's dying? Has anyone told him? He will be most displeased."

"No one here fears Lucius Malfoy." Arthur snorted.

"That is quite daft, Weasley." Blaise growled, "you really should. I am calling him, you cannot stop me, as I said. I tried to do it your way, you would not allow it. So, I do it my way."

"And then, you'll activate the curse." Draco threatened, "you will bring hell down on all of us. What if-"

"you doubt him?" Blaise asked. Draco glared petulantly,

"I do not."

"Then, I am going home." Blaise said stubbornly, "I am going to help, amico." He reached out, stretching his right hand away from the sleeve and did the same with his left. It all happened so quickly that everyone just reacted. Blaise touched his bracelet as Draco yelled and dove for him, "portus." There was just one little second and in that second, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Tonks all dove in. Snape was making a move but it was too late, he dove into thin air. All five people that stood there were now gone.

"The manor," he rasped, "they had to go to the Manor."


	16. Chapter 16

Blaise shrugged the people off of him, twisting free and they looked around. They were in a large bedroom decorated in varying shades of blue and black. It was lavish, to say the least.

"W-where are we?" Hermione whispered. Blaise turned from his walk to the door, having spotted her.

"Bella! You should not be here! Black, go, take them away!"

"You are in Malfoy Manor." Sirius told her, "and I already tried to disapparate, it won't work."

"He's shut down the wards then." Draco scowled, "Blaise, this doesn't look good."

"I am aware." Blaise snarled, "they shouldn't be here."

At that exact second, the door opened and a large man stood there, hood over his face. He made no threatening mood before laughing, pulling his hood back,

"We thought you'd never come."

"Marcus!" Draco smiled, hurrying over, "where have you been?"

"Spinner's End mostly, we thought you'd realize." Marcus Flint replied, "your father is in a mood. Be warned."

"He's never harmed us." Blaise argued, "move. You are blocking my door."

"His door?" Ron croaked.

"This is his room." Draco nodded, "move, Marcus."

They all followed Draco and Blaise because they had no other choice. Once again the two boys were travelling the halls of Malfoy Manor, listening intently for any sounds. Daphne Greengrass came out with Tilantha Zabini and joined them, looking at the others curiously.

"Mama!" Blaise smiled, stopping only to hug the woman, "oh, Mama, I am so glad to see you well. Come, Draco is in danger, we must hurry."

"Fair enough." She nodded, taking his arm as though he were a true gentlemen. They hurried along the halls until Draco seemed to realize where they were going,

"Blaise, I-"

"Hold the faith, amico." Blaise said, not bothering to knock the only time in his life as he pushed the huge pocket doors open to Lucius Malfoy's study. The man stood and everyone froze, wands going into their hands. Blaise hurried by him, unruffled and unbothered.

"Blaise Aurelias Zabini, you will explain this intrusion this instant!" he snarled, hand on his wand.

"Draco is dying." Blaise said, going to his knees to crawl along the bookshelves, "he has limited time. I must… get…" he trailed off, ignoring them.

"Dying?" Narcissa asked, "Dragon?"

"Belatrix, mother." Draco nodded, "she has turned me into a horcrux."

"Move aside!" Lucius barked at Blaise, "how long do we have?"

"Less than a month." Sirius ventured, "Leo and Antoine are also possessing him…" he went on to tell the story.

"I've found it!" Blaise interrupted, pulling out a huge tome and setting it down.

"You may need these as well." Lucius nodded, laying down a few more. Downstairs, the front doors burst open. Lucius lept to his feet as caterwauling charms went off. Draco turned, pulling the doors closed and Lucius nodded, "I find it time to leave."

"That's a good idea." Harry nodded, holding his aching scar, "or we never will."

"In the fireplace everyone, go." Narcissa urged in a high pitched voice, "quickly now." She paused inside the fireplace and they could hear people shouting, "where is it that we're going?"

"Oh sod it, it's my house." Sirius huffed, "I'll do as I please. NUMBER TWELVE!"

"Blast, Bella!" Blaise shoved Hermione to the floor. She'd been near the front and when they arrived, had stumbled forward a bit more. Hexes began to fly and the others cast various shields. Hermione was in the danger zone. Blaise howled as a hex hit him and Lucius snarled,

"Blaise!" The Italian grabbed the witch and rolled under the table, wincing in pain. "if one hair on his head is singed, Alastor Moody, I will remove your other eye!" Blaise chuckled, looking up at Hermione as though to say I told you so. Dumbledore ended the fight and Lucius then had Blaise by his dragonhide boots, dragging him out. "Blaise! Are you well?"

"I am." Blaise nodded, standing. He leaned down and held out a hand for Hermione who seriously considered staying under the table, it may be the safer and saner option.

"My house, my rules!" Sirius crowed. He grinned over at Harry, "I've always wanted to say that."

"Clearly, cousin," Narcissa sneered, "we are not welcome. We will go elsewhere to assist Draco. However, I appreciate your hospitality and quick response in our home. Blaise, Draco, Daphne; back in the Floo please."

"No." Draco replied.

"Forgive me, Draco," Lucius turned, "did you just tell your mother no?"

"I did." Draco nodded, "forgive me. I will not leave. Harry needs help too."

"I think you'll find, Lucius, that the children have all formed bonds." Albus said, "I doubt they'll leave easily."

"They'll do as they are told." Lucius sneered, "Draco and Blaise! In the Floo, this instant!"

"No." Blaise replied, "I will not. We stay and you shall stay as well, Uncle. We have the books, there is no reason not to assist." Daphne held up the books.

"Lucius should go back," Harry said, "we need someone to kill Nagini and he can do it."

"The Dark Lord's pet? What is happening?" Lucius demanded, "how deep does this go?"

"Perhaps we should all sit down and tell our stories." Dumbledore said, "we will sit, calmly, and discuss this."

"My house, my rules." Sirius growled, "I said they stay. I don't care what anyone says. They know more about the Dark Arts than Moony and I combined and are of use to Harry. They stay."

"No one is arguing with you." Dumbledore replied, "we now have all of the horcruxes in sight. Voldemort will soon fall and we will survive. The trick now is gathering them and destroying them. It is to save Harry and Draco both."

"Come on." Hermione huffed, "let's go see what these books say. I, for one, have no time for all of this." Blaise, Harry and Ron all grinned at her. Ginny stood,

"I think I'll go too since our new policy is to hex before looking and nearly harm my brothers. Ugh." Harry looked to Draco,

"you comin', Tinkerbell? We gotta shoot down the Jolly Roger."

"Stop that." Draco scolded, "you're not even wearing your tights."

The children burst into laughter as they left, hauling the books with them and teasing. The adults, most of them anyway, exchanged strange looks.

"It's sad really." Sirius pouted, "Pan never wanted to grow up. He may never get to."

"Stop it." Remus snapped, "we're going to figure this out."

"Does that make us the actual lost boys?"

"Sirius!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Here's something." Hermione said, getting to her feet. She picked her way through the book pile and eased herself back down next to Blaise.

"We can read too." Ron pouted at her. She glanced up with a mixed expression of fondness and then back at the book.

"What do you think?" Blaise took the thick tome and set it against his knees. They were all in the floor as he and Hermione had long ago covered all the sitting areas with books. Marcus looked to Daphne, his expression strange and questioning. She shrugged in reply, reading over Draco's shoulder across from her boyfriend. Blaise frowned, seemed to shake off a bit of confusion and read the page again, pausing to turn it back and scan the one before.

"Si, it is an option." He decided, "the horcrux contains the soul, correct?" she nodded. "then, we expel it with this, that makes logical sense. It is the most powerful. The potion should be fairly simple for Severus and Draco to make, I will certainly assist."

"What is it?" Harry asked. Hermione finished relaxing, shoulder to shoulder with Blaise and pulled the book into her lap. "Come on, Wendy Lady, read to me."

"I'll explain it better than the book does." Hermione said, "it's sort of difficult to read the mixed language old wizard's used to use. Anyway, it's a bit like an exorcism. We have to gather twelve members of the family. Since The Curse is a factor, we'll use the descendants of the twins and Antoine Zabini. So, that's Tilantha, Blaise, Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Tonks. That's six. Then, we can add in our own twins, that's eight. Ginny makes nine. We'll need a power source, more than one so the other three will have to be powerful. I'm thinking Harry… we need two more."

"Why not you?" Blaise asked.

"Why not Draco?" Harry frowned.

"He cannot be in it, we're helping him." Hermione argued.

"Dumbledore then?" Harry countered.

"Excellent! Dumbledore and Severus." Blaise nodded, "they will complete the circle."

"So," Hermione continued, "we have to brew a potion. It's very difficult but only takes eight days and we have that time. The potion is meant to cleanse the ritual area, by pulling bad spirits into its contents. I don't know that it actually works or has any real effect but we won't take any risks. Then, we draw a ring with purified chalk and draw intricate runes on it. Draco gets in the middle and we stand around the circle. Then, another circle is drawn around us and covered in salt. That keeps us safe. Do you follow so far?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron nodded. Harry looked around, "we could do it in here, this room should be big enough." Hermione looked around,

"It's the biggest room here so it will have to do. So, we'll need brooms. I don't think it matters what sort but we'll need twelve. Again, this could be symbolism, but no risks. Brooms symbolized fertility so I imagine it's meant to symbolize the spirits inside Draco, like pregnancy. I will read the incantation, circling the group. It's important no one break the circle, and everyone chant with me. We hold the brooms up, hand in hand… I'll have to demonstrate that. We all say it, no one breaks the circle. No wands are needed, they didn't have them then."

"And then? What happens to me?" Draco asked.

"She will be forced to leave." Blaise said, "she has no body and therefore no magic. She cannot harm us."

"Agreed." Hermione nodded, looking back down at the book, "there are so many things that need to be done. We're going to need a lot of salt."

"We have a lot of money." Daphne offered, "we can afford all the salt and chalk and brooms we need."

"This is our best option, isn't it?" Marcus asked. Hermione and Blaise nodded in response.

"I'll go tell the adults." Harry said, "they're probably squabbling anyway."

"Take Daphne," Draco said, "she can be terrifying if she wants."

Hermione lifted her head as someone knocked on her door and flicked her wand to open it. Number 12 was fuller of people than it ever had been and she just wanted to be alone. Blaise leaned in the door, looking for the world like a vampire.

"Blaise, you resemble a vampire." She giggled, "not your sort of vampire, of course. Muggle vampires are different."

"Is this another story?" He asked, "may I come in?" She burst into laughter, laying her face in a pillow to hide it and nodded.

"They have to have permission to enter a home too." She snickered.

"Ah, at least they are polite."

"They usually have thick foreign accents as well, and almost always have black hair. This is too good."

"I am pleased I bring you amusement." He snickered, perching gracefully on the end of her bed, eyes sparkling. "I bring news. Marcus and Lucius go to destroy the snake. While we do the ritual the rest of the Order will destroy all but one of the other horcruxes, Nagini. Should we free Draco, we will attempt to free Harry as well."

"His horcrux isn't activated, I don't think it's the same thing." She frowned. He nodded in agreement.

"My fear is The Curse." He sighed, "I worry that something will go terribly wrong."

"You can't let the curse control your life, Blaise, we have to try."

"Si, I know. Should we fail, if I lose Draco, mi amico…"

"We'll do all we can." She replied, reaching out to touch his wrist, "we'll figure this out, Blaise."

Blaise turned to study Hermione. She was a brave muggle born, for touching him. Then again, she probably had no idea how offensive that could be. He put his slim hand on top of hers and nodded to her in kind, wondering if he should explain. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement and dodged the slip of parchment fluttering in front of his face. Frowning gently, he touched it, releasing the spell and read over it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, not trying to read over his shoulder.

"It is the potion Draco and I invented when we were boys." He replied, "Draco gave Severus the list of ingredients as a sentimental gesture but this is the corresponding qualities, copied down from our book." She let him read over the qualities without interruption before speaking,

"Why would he send it now?"

"I am debating as to whether he is mocking me or attempting to be kind." Blaise replied with a tilt of his head, "as he sent it in this manner, I will assume he means to be kind."

"I'm sorry?" she frowned, not understanding, "does it have some importance?"

"It does." He nodded, smirking at her, "tell me, would you be offended if I explained?"

"No, well, I will try not to."

"You are aware, I know, of how Draco and I were raised to believe?" she nodded. This was about her heritage and it stung a little no matter how she didn't want it to. "I was creating a person, a woman, who could not possibly exist," he continued, "a person-" he paused, "I could never love. This woman would have brown hair and brown eyes. She would be very intelligent, a quality I thought muggles and muggle borns could not possess. She would also be a Gryffindor, you can see the clear ludicrous implications of that suggestion to a seven year old will-be Slytherin. She would not be able to fly, a quality I still find offensive, and be distinguished in potions. It seems like possible qualities now, though they were not to me then, especially a muggle born. May I ask you something, Bella?"

"Yes." Hermione squeaked.

"Have you the capability of turning into an owl?"

"No…" she frowned. He nodded, considering this,

"I suppose one out of eight is not so bad, fair odds indeed. May I ask you another question, mia?" he was slowly leaning forward and she nodded, eyes wide and a little afraid. His bright blue ones flicked to her mouth, "may I kiss you, Bella?"

"What does Bella mean?"

"Beautiful."

"Ye- Si." She croaked. He laughed and nodded,

"Si." And he pressed his lips to hers, his hand going to caress her cheek gently. It was over far too soon in her opinion and he pulled back, smirking, "si, Bella." She licked her lips,

"Why did you stop?"

"You think me so crass?" he frowned, "I would never. I am a gentleman, Bella, Lucius would have my head on his mantle for anything less, faster than a snitch flies, I assure you."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione frowned, "I don't understand."

"I am a gentleman, Bella. You are a lady. A gentleman never over steps his boundaries with a lady." He frowned, "I know not how you have been treated before, but I will avenge you if you wish?" She blushed and shook her head.

"I… I don't know pureblood rules, Blaise. What am I supposed to do?"

"Supposed to do?" He asked, "I wish to honor your traditions as well. Come, let us ask Aunt Cissy, no?"

"No!" Her eyes went wide. He laughed,

"then what shall we do?"

"Let's just follow your traditions." She blurted. He tilted his head and nodded,

"Very well, we will. May I have the pleasure of courting you, Miss Hermione?" He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, a barely there graze of lips that she couldn't wait to tell Ginny about.

"Yes- what's courting, is that like dating?"

"It is very similar, yes. I attempt to win your affections for dating. Dating is reasonably serious in my world."

"Is courting exclusive?"

"If you so wish." He nodded. She nodded, throat a little dry, "very well, Bella. Now, I must go and throttle my amico."

"What is amico?"

"Friend." He translated. She made a mental note to get an Italian to English dictionary and as soon as he was gone took off in search of Ginny.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes?" Draco asked, "you wanted to speak with me?"

"No." Harry frowned.

"Odd, Black said you were looking for me." Draco frowned, "I was having tea with mother."

"I didn't want to talk." Harry replied, grabbing Draco and kissing him full on the mouth. Draco hummed and swung his arms around Harry's waist. Harry pulled back, only slightly and lay his head against Draco's shoulder, "I'm just very happy for you."

"And a little scared." Draco added, making the unspoken words louder. Harry nodded, a slight frown on his features,

"Draco, how do you do it? How do you remain so calm?"

"Im not calm, Harry. I'm terrified. I'm just as scared as you are." And that made Harry feel better. He hugged Draco tighter, kissing him again. "If we survive this, Harry, and now it seems there is an if, what becomes of this?"

"I have no idea." Harry grinned, "we'll figure it out, I suppose. I know it started as a need thing… but, you're not so bad, Tinkerbell."

"One of these days, Potter, I'm going to hex you. Since I currently have very little time left, I suggest you be nice." Draco smirked. Harry laughed, leaning up to kiss him again. They both stiffened as the door opened and Ginny strolled in with Sirius,

"Harry, are you-" both stopped and Ginny grinned, "I saw that coming for miles."

"He's half Black, good choice." Sirius nodded, "let's go, cub, I think Remus is about to lose his mind. He needs a cuddle-" All four froze as Hermione slid through the door, eyes wide. She looked at Harry and Draco, nodded to them as if she either hadn't noticed or had known before and then grabbed Ginny,

"My room now, we need to talk."

"I'll take it Blaise got my note?" Draco asked, untangling from Harry. She stuck out her tongue at Draco in a very un-Hermione gesture and dragged the squawking red head from the room. Draco nodded, "I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to take a nap." Sirius grabbed Harry by the elbow,

"Come on!" and the two were flying down the hall in search of Remus Lupin. Sighing, Draco lay down on his bed, the cackling witch making her presence known in the back of his mind as he closed his eyes.

Draco awoke to Harry snuggling back into him, nuzzling his chest. He grinned and opened his arms, pulling the smaller Gryffindor into an embrace.

"Two days left, Draco, till the ritual."

"I know." Draco yawned, burying his nose in Harry's head full of black hair, "I know."

"Can I stay?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded, drifting off,

"Harry, do you want to know the most ironic bit of this?"

"Sure?"

"It really is The Curse." Draco replied quietly, "she was in love with the Dark Lord."

"Tell me that's not why you're here." Harry pleaded. Draco shook his head and pulled Harry tighter before drifting back to sleep. When Harry was close it was as though she sensed the Dark Lord and quieted. He needed rest.

Hermione knew it was rude not to knock, she really did. However, she didn't want to risk waking anyone else. At least, that's what she told herself. She edged forward into the darkened room, knowing at least subconsciously that she also hadn't knocked so that she could back out if she changed her mind. Blaise lay stretched out over the top of his covers in only a pair of satin black pajama bottoms. Still, the fear of Harry turning into Voldemort and Draco Belatrix, the latest features of her nightmares, haunted her. She'd gone to Harry and Ron's room first, only to find the boy hero missing. So, now she was here. The sense of something creeping up behind her, reaching for her from the shadows, sent her quickly to Blaise's side, embarrassment be damned.

Blaise almost had a tan, a smooth one that covered every inch and was rather pretty to look at. Getting the feeling she was being watched from the door she'd left open, fear gripped her again and she reached out, pushing Blaise's shoulder and whispering hoarsely,

"Blaise! Blaise, wake up, please!" She was certain something shifted in the shadows of the hall and panicked, "Blaise! Blaise!" One pale blue eye opened to observe her and then recognition and he sat up. His long arms pulled out from under the pillow he lay on, wand in hand and a vicious look on his face. Rumpled suited Blaise only if he meant to terrify,

"Bella? You should not be here, what has happened?"

"I had a nightmare," she gushed, "I can't find Harry, I think he's in Draco's room, I don't know. I think- I know it's stupid but I left my wand and I think there's something in the hall." She'd said it so quickly he took a moment to process and then turned, wand pointed at the door.

"Stay behind me, Mia." He warned, reaching into his trunk for a shirt. He tossed it over his shoulder to drape there and edged toward the door, "lumos." Nothing was there and she felt stupid for it. Still, he held a hand out, holding her back as he leaned slowly into the hall and swung his wand both ways. Slipping back, he slid the shirt on and looked to her, "I think it must have been the ghost of your nightmare. Come, we will make certain it is gone and get you settled."

Grimmauld Place was still, nothing lurking anywhere they could find as they headed for the kitchen. However, as Blaise cracked the door, he stepped back and Hermione ran into him,

"Protego." Lucius Malfoy arched an eyebrow, wand in cane, and Blaise glared, pulling his shirt straight. "you startled me, I thought you gone."

"I returned to make a report." Lucius explained, looking back over Blaise's shoulder at Hermione, "I heard you creeping down the stairs. Why are you roaming this house so late?"

"I am checking for others lurking." Blaise replied just as coldly. Hermione was positive there was another conversation going on and it included her but she wasn't sure what was being said.

"I see," Lucius replied, "in your pajamas and with Hermione Granger?"

"Have I committed an offense?" Blaise countered.

"Do not be daft, Blaise, there is no offense." Lucius replied, stepping out of their way. Narcissa set at the table, eyebrow arched and head tilted, beside Tilantha and Severus. Hermione felt very out of place suddenly and turned to go. Blaise was having none of it. He took her elbow and led her to a nearby chair, gesturing with a warm smile,

"Sit." She nodded and sat, tightening her robe and choosing to stare at her Potions Professor. Everyone was looking at her and he seemed the safest one to look back at. She wondered when, along the way, that had happened. He arched an eyebrow and she frowned at him, turning her head to look to Blaise. The young Italian had already busied himself near the stove, back turned to her.

"Blaise," she ventured, "what are you doing?"

"I am preparing tea." He looked back over his shoulder, setting the tea pot on the lit stove before returning to sit to her left. "I do not believe, Hermione, you were ever introduced properly. This is my mother, Tilantha Zabini. Here is my Aunt 'Cissy, Uncle Lucius, and you know Severus." Blaise seemed perfectly at home and unbothered but Hermione was not.

Blaise's shirt clung to him in all the right places, showing how toned he actually was. She reckoned Harry wasn't much better if not equal from Quidditch but that wasn't the same thing. She was having a problem finding the strength not to stare. Tilantha lifted the shirt between two fingers and dropped it,

"This is not sleep wear, bambino."

"It is not." He nodded, looking down at the shirt, "it is the shirt I wear under my equipment in Quidditch, mama. I must admit, I was in a hurry and not paying the correct attention." Tilantha nodded and smiled at Hermione,

"Do you not speak, child?"

"Yes," Hermione said as firmly as possible, "excuse me, hello."

"Hello." Tilantha nodded. She showed nearly no expression at all and Hermione wondered how they did that.

"Exactly what caused you to hurry so to check the house's safety?" Lucius asked and she realized that they thought Blaise and she had been up to something else. She scowled at them and sat straighter,

"I had a nightmare, he was humoring me if you really need to know. " she glared, "I'll have you know that Blaise has been nothing but a perfect gentleman."

"No doubt." Severus snickered, ignoring Blaise's glare.

"What have you to be a perfect gentleman for, Blaise?" Narcissa asked, a hint of taunting in her voice. Just then there was a creak on the stairs. Hermione stiffened, remembering she didn't have her wand. She could still feel the hands reaching out to grab the back of her neck. Blaise went to stand on the wall, waiting, as the tea pot screamed, betraying that the kitchen wasn't empty. Draco entered any way and glared at Blaise. He had seen the Italian just in time and both raised their wands. Upon recognizing each other, they lowered them and Lucius preened.

"Merlin, Blaise, that's annoying. Why is everyone down here and what are you wearing?"

"They are called clothes, amico." Blaise replied dryly, "is everyone so concerned with my wardrobe? Morning, Potter."

"Morning." Harry gruffed, ducking under Draco's arm and into the kitchen. Hermione applauded his bravado and he strutted over to the cooling box and opened it in search of food. "Sandwich, Mione?"

"Please?" she smiled. He nodded and got to work.

"Blaise," Narcissa called in the same tone, "you have yet to cease avoiding my question."

"I was hardly avoiding, Aunt 'Cissy." Blaise replied, going to the stove and getting the tea ready beside Harry, "I am currently courting Hermione, thank you. Potter, do not stare, it's unbecoming." He returned with the pot and set it down on one of Molly's cozies with the cups. He then returned again with a cup already made for Hermione, "there now, you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Blaise, grazi."

"Prego." He smiled, retaking his seat, "that is, you are welcome."

"You wish to learn our language?" Tilly spoke first, quickly out of her stupor.

"I'm going to try." Hermione nodded, "it's very pretty."

"Zabini." Harry said darkly, handing Hermione her sandwich, "so help me, you harm her in any way and I will own you all over wizarding London." His eye twitched just a bit, "me and an entire army of Gryffindors."

"Understood." Blaise smirked, clearly unafraid. Hermione beamed at Harry and bit into her sandwich. He nodded back and sat down between them, blocking Blaise's sight of her. Touched, she just ignored him.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry, Draco, and Blaise stood in the door of the sitting room. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the ritual area and stood, looking up at them. She looked so lost that Blaise stepped carefully around the markings and drew her to him, letting her rest on his chest.

"Mia, you must believe you can."

"I do." She whispered. Underneath her mass of hair, she saw Draco and ran to him, hugging him.

"It is time to begin." Albus said. Molly and Severus went by behind them, the huge cauldron between them. Sirius opened the door and they tipped it, spilling it onto the grass of the lawn. As it hit, it hissed and shrieked in a way that they all wanted to believe was the evil spirits of the house being evicted. Sirius looked at the lumpy mass as if to say good riddance and slammed the door. Marcus and Lucius had left, intending to sneak in and kill Nagini. No one spoke as Hermione moved them into their respective spots. Severus had left, concerned that his Dark Mark would possibly ruin the delicate balance, taking Remus with him. Draco entered the circle and sat down Indian style as Hermione finished the circle of salt behind the others.

"Now your brooms." Hermione's voice sounded hollow, "touch them as they lay, end to end." She began lighting the candles in the room by hand and inspecting their handling as she spoke, "your hand must also touch the hand of the person's beside you, holding both your broom and theirs. You will repeat the incantation as I do and do not, no matter what, break the circle. This requires focus, to save Draco's life. No matter what you see, do as I say."

They all nodded in agreement and Draco found no friendly faces when he looked up, only grim surety of what they were doing. Neither Blaise or Harry would even meet his eyes. He could feel Belatrix raising as if curious to see what was going on. Then, Hermione began to walk around the circle, chanting the incantation. Molly started in after her and then Albus, each getting it in their own time.

At first nothing appeared to be happening. Then, the circle in front of them began to glow. The runes below them had pulled the energy from their feet and put it there. Draco fell back in pain, writhing the brighter the light got. No one was chanting in time now though Hermione continued to circled, continued to stare at only the incantation. It didn't matter as long as the people were present and chanting.

Draco screamed as if under the Cruciatus but it wasn't his voice, it was Belatrix's. Harry chanted with a look of horror on his face. They could all see Draco's wrist, seemingly pinned down by an invisible force. The numbers were counting down now, quickly. The blonde began to laugh in her voice, shrieking with glee but they continued. Then, the number said zero and vanished, leaving unmarred skin behind it. Belatrix Lestrange heaved and arched and hissed at the magic, now at the surface. It wasn't working and they all knew it.

"Blaise, no!" Molly scolded. Seeing his best friend for his entire life dying before him was more than Blaise could take. Molly continued to hold his broom on one side, Albus on the other.

"Keep chanting!" Hermione barked. Blaise clawed at the magic and then swept his hand at the chalk and salt mixture, breaking the circle. He lay flat, the broom over him and his arm inside the circle. Draco's eyes were now blue, Belatrix's eyes. Blaise slapped the floor with his hand, yelling for Draco in Italian,

"Amico! Amico, you must fight! Draco! DRACO! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME NOW!"

Draco's eyes flashed from blue to gray, head lolled to the side. No one yelled at Harry as he did the same, reaching inside and yelling,

"Bela-bitch! Looking for me?! BELATRIX! I've got a wand with your name on it! BELATRIX!" Draco's head snapped around, eyes blue and he shrieked at Harry in rage of his taunting. "Come on you half-blooded cow!" Harry roared, "Come get me, blood traitor! Mudblood! What's the matter Belatrix, are you scared of a little BOY?!"

Blaise could see it wasn't working. Belatrix would win. He knew Narcissa and Tilantha stood by in the kitchens, prepared to cast the killing curse to end Draco's life. Other spells raced through his mind.

"He's not strong enough!" Harry howled, "she's going to take him!" The others continued to chant. Blaise looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"I understand." He nodded.

"NOOOO!" Harry and Hermione yelled as the Italian forced himself through the circle and into it. Blaise dropped to his knees and heard nothing else, taking out his ever present dagger. Belatrix laughed, a fan of knives herself,

"YOU can't kill him!" she taunted, "you'll never be anything but a slave!"

"No!" Blaise snarled, taking Draco's limp hand, "but I can kill you!" He slashed Draco's hand open and then his and held his hand, "Your blood to my blood, we are brothers. My blood to your blood, we are brothers. MY blood, YOUR blood, OUR blood! THIS IS MY WILL, SO MOTE IT BE!" Brooms flew out of their grasps, clattering against the wall and they were all knocked back by the blasting magical force emanating from the two Slytherins. Sirius howled as Harry fought against it, headed for the destructive force.

The wind began to move over them and around like a cyclone.

"BELATRIX!" Harry roared, "BELATRIX LESTRANGE!" His fingers were bloody from the force as he clawed at the floor trying to reach the two of them. A black cloud raised and prepared to swoop down on the two boys, cackling. Then, figures began to take shape in the white magic; Blacks and Zabinis long dead. Two men, one clearly a relative of Sirius and the other clearly of Blaise were the most solid, like ghosts.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Leo roared, taking Antoine's hand. They swept at the black cloud and it shrieked, writhing and twisting. Sirius stared in horror at his father not far off from him, his brother looking down upon him and smiling. The black cloud exploded, winding them but damaging no one. Only Leo and Antoine remained, looking sadly down at the still Blaise and Draco.

Suddenly, there was a giggle. Everyone turned to look as another lifted from the floor boards. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at Antoine and Leo.

"I have missed you both, so much."

"Lyra." Leo relaxed, "we have been searching for you."

"My brave boys." She cooed, going to stand between them, "I am so sorry." Then she smiled down at Blaise and Draco as they opened their eyes. "brave, brave boys."

"The Curse." Draco rasped, throat raw, blood pooling between his and Blaise's joined hands, "don't let him die, please, not Blaise."

"You are brothers." She nodded, "you merely only ever had to be unafraid to love one another." Her smile was blinding, "that is love's greatest sacrifice, you knew the answer all along." And they were gone. The room was still; in shambles, but still. Harry surged forward once the magic wasn't pushing him back and slumped, looking up.

"You are an idiot, Harry Potter." Draco announced. Harry grinned at him,

"It's good to have you back, Draco."

Hermione was petting Blaise's hair back gently, out of his face when Tilantha entered. She ignored the woman, unafraid of her in any way any longer. Tilantha sat down, watching them both. Blaise's potion had worn off an hour ago and he should be waking any moment. Thick black eyelashes fluttered open to reveal crystal blue eyes. Blaise cracked a grin,

"Bella."

"I am so proud of you, Blaise." She said softly, tilting her face to rest in his reaching palm, "you were brilliant. No one else would have thought of that spell."

"Mama." Blaise croaked, grinning. Hermione pulled back and got him a glass of water while they talked. When she came back, the intimidating Italian was gone. Blaise smiled gratefully and drank his water without haste, still so controlled. She smiled back, wondering if he was always like that.

"Because it's a magical wound," she began informatively, holding his bandaged hand, "you will have a scar and it will have to heal naturally-"

"Mia."

"I was really a little scared there for a moment. Everyone keeps saying how brave it was but I don't think it was brave at all-"

"Bella."

"-no, brave would have been staying out of the circle. What you did was clever, very clever-"

"Bella!" he reached out, grabbing her hand. Instantly she shut up and looked at him expectantly. "Bella, you must calm yourself. Come, I have endured battle. Do I not deserve a kiss from a fair lady such as yourself?" Barking out a happy laugh, Hermione pressed her mouth to his tightly, cupping his face in her hands. He grinned against her mouth and then lifted his head to kiss her forehead. "I am free, Bella, free." She nodded, smiling down at him,

"You broke the curse, I just know it." And she kissed him again.


	20. Chapter 20

Nagini was dead. Lucius and Marcus had been discovered and Marcus killed, dying just as he'd reached Grimmauld Place and in Daphne's arms. Still, before they had escaped, Lucius had flung back the killing curse. He had been badly wounded and would forever walk with a limp. Lucius Malfoy actually needed his cane now. Harry was the last remaining horcrux but the curse was broken and Draco was free of Belatrix. Currently, Draco Malfoy wandered the halls of Hogwarts alone.

They'd been back for two weeks now and Harry hadn't spoken to him any more than before. In fact, they hadn't been alone since the night the curse had been broken and Belatrix had been killed. It was a little disheartening really. Now that he was no longer dying, Harry had nothing to say and that was a hell of a hero complex. He and Blaise had spent the first week back spreading rumors that Severus had come back from the dead to scare the others of the Potions Master even more. Soon, he rounded a corner and stopped dead. Ahead of him, Harry stood in a window sill, looking out at the grounds,

"Potter, you'd better not be thinking of jumping."

"That'd be daft." Harry chuckled, not bothering to look back. He then turned and jumped down into the castle, "I was just looking to be alone and since it's raining I can't go on the pitch. Standing there sort of felt like flying."

"I'll go then," Draco shrugged. Harry shook his head,

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to. Stay actually, I'd like you to."

"Why?" Draco asked as Harry hurried to walk along side him.

"You're good company when you want to be," Harry shrugged nonchalantly in reply. Draco ignored it, attempting not to get angry. Harry said he was good company yet had avoided him and was that supposed to be a sexual innuendo? If it was, it was poorly thought out.

"Actually, I think I'll just return to Slytherin." Draco frowned, "I'm tired."

"Alright," this didn't seem to affect Harry at all. So, annoyed, Draco stalked back to his commons. Inside, Vince looked suspiciously at him beside Greg. Draco glared heatedly back and grit his teeth,

"Problem?"

"Is Zabini really dating the mudblood?" Pany asked from her spot.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that." Draco snarled, "now get bent."

"I heard you were buggering our great saviour, Draco," she cooed, ignoring the command. He wasn't their Slytherin Prince anymore anyway, "is that what it is? You fucking Harry Potter?"

"I'm not actually."

"That's not what I heard." Celestia Crowley cooed. Pansy nodded darkly, fluttering her eyelashes,

"I heard it myself. Potter was all upset in the library because you're upset with him. Got him hooked do you, Draco?" But the blonde was off, ready to search for Harry. He had no idea where he'd look in the entire castle, but he was going to try.

Luckily, as he turned a corner, Harry stood there, headed for the dungeons. He paused in surprise,

"I thought you were going to bed?" he asked, "I was er…"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco snarled, "you're an idiot." Harry scowled and opened his mouth to refute that statement. Any refusal was cut off as Draco shoved him into the wall, lifting him up and kissing him for all he was worth.

"Come on little mudblood," Carrion Crowley hissed, holding Hermione against the wall, "I heard you loved giving it to all of the Slytherins, you filthy little-" WHAM! Blaise dove into the twin with a snarl of rage and Italian expletives. Hermione screamed, watching them roll in the grass, throwing punches. People hurried to gather around, yelling out mixed jeers and cheers.

"BLAISE!" Hermione wailed, as Carrion jerked his head back by a fistful of black hair, knee in the Italian's back. Blaise's lip was busted, his nose most likely broken with blood spewing out of it. They made eye contact and a clear warning came from him to stay out of it.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to fuck your mudblood while she screams. Tell me, Blaise, have you tried her arse yet? How tight is it?" Carrion purred in Blaise's ear. The itatlian snarled, swinging an elbow back with a satisfying crunch into Carrion's jaw. He howled and rolled off of Blaise who was then up, throwing punch after punch but making no sound.

Celestia Crowley ran through the crowd screaming and Hermione drew her wand, taking aim,

"Come on, Crowley, try me." She snarled, leveling the Slytherin with a glare. Celestia dropped and pulled her wand. Hermione dropped her and lowered her wand. Blaise and Carrion rolled about on the grass, swinging kicks and punches into each other. Ron and Harry ran in then, charging like bulls. Harry grabbed one arm and Ron the other, hauling Blaise off of his housemate.

"ZABINI!" Ron roared, "YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"

"I INTEND TO!" Blaise snarled back, trying to wriggle free. Carrion heaved onto his hands and knees, trying to get up and spitting blood and a few teeth. Hermione ran forward, unable to hold back anymore, and flung her arms around Blaise's waist, burying her head in his neck. Harry and Ron let him go and he put his arms around her shoulders, leaning his head on top of hers gently. She was crying softly and Blaise swayed her back and forth, an attempt at comfort.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" McGonagall shrilled, "Mr. Boot, explain!"

"Zabini attacked Crowley for no apparent reason."

"That is not true!" Hermione shrieked, craning her head to glare at Terry, "he grabbed me, Professor, he was talking about trying to rape me. Blaise saved me. Then, they were fighting and he said it again. Blaise was protecting me."

"That could have been it." Terry nodded, "I didn't hear what was said before hand, but he did mention it while they were fighting. Zabini handed him his arse for it, er, pardon my language, Professor."

"Acht!" Minerva aimed her wand at Harry and Ron, "don't even think about it."

"Bella," Blaise whispered, closing his eyes, "are you okay?"

"Am I- Blaise Zabini!" she scolded. He chuckled,

"Bella, mia, my angel, I think I am going to pass out. I've hit my head on a stone over there. I just need to be sure you're okay." She nodded and gestured for Ron and Harry to help. Draco was attempting to shove through what was left of the crowd.

"I'm fine, Blaise, grazi. Ron and Harry are going to help you to the infirmary, si?"

"Si," he nodded, eyes a bit glazed. Draco yelled a warning and McGonagall spun, drawing her wand. The Crowley's had raised theirs. Both fell, petrified. Ron turned to look over his shoulder and grinned. Neville grinned back,

"Sorry, professor."

"Grazi, indeed." She gasped, lips pursed. Blaise chuckled, draped between Draco and Harry now. He didn't pass out until they got to the infirmary. Hermione sat down in the chair beside his bed and would not be moved. Blaise would be fine and Poppy expected he'd have walked up himself if not for the blow to the head. Celestia Carrion had detention for as long as the foreseeable future and was fuming while Carrion was suspended. He could not be expelled, claiming he'd done nothing wrong before Blaise got there and had only said what he did to anger Blaise. That, of course, had worked as Blaise had broken three ribs, his nose and his jaw. Neville got nothing and Dumbledore said he had to seriously consider Blaise's punishment, putting it off.

"Bella." Blaise chuckled, petting Hermione's hair. She had leaned over, head on the bed beside him and fallen asleep in the night. "Bella." Hermione looked up and grinned,

"Blaise! Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Bella." He nodded, "a little sore. As you will be. Go on to your commons-"

"I am not leaving." She said firmly, fixing him with her patented glare.

"And yet, I refuse to let you sleep this way." He glowered right back, "go to your dorm and rest or choose another option. This one is unacceptable."

"Can I lay down with you?" she asked, face blood red. He considered this for a few long moments.

"I'll not overstep my boundaries, Bella, you may." He nodded, "it is against my traditions but all things considered, can be looked over; this time." She grinned and climbed into the bed, turning her back to him. Blaise curled around her, resting an arm over her waist and laid back on his pillow to rest.

The bed, however, was only made for one student at a time. Hermione tried to wriggle away from the edge, backing against him to get comfortable for several moments. She gasped as Blaise's hand flicked up with lighting speed and held her hip down a bit too tightly.

"Bella," he growled, "cease your squirming this instant!"

"I can't," she growled back, "I'm just trying to get away from the edge."

"You make it very difficult to remain a gentleman, Bella, do stop." He slid back away from her and she sighed with relief, scooting back into him and comfortably away from the edge. "Bella!" Blaise hissed in clear agitation, "do not move again!"

"I'm not doing anything to you, Blaise." She argued, rolling over to look up at him and frown, "I just want to be comfortable. This bed is too small not to touch!"

"I am aware! Please, just stop moving."

"Then what's un-gentlemanly?" she asked,confused.

"You," he growled, "now go to sleep. Bella noche."

"No, I want to know why you're angry." She pressed, confused, "tell me what I've done wrong." Blaise's glare softened considerably at the confused look on her face,

"Bella," he said gently, "you are doing nothing wrong. You are simply… bothering me."

"How?" she pressed, "Blaise, just tell me. I don't want to do it-" she gasped as he grabbed her hips and pulled his to them. She could feel that he was starting to get an erection quite clearly. "oh… I did that?"

"With your wriggling against me, si! Now sleep. Bella noche."

"Are you really tired or can I ask you a question?" Blaise raised up on his elbow, propping his head in his hand,

"Bella, as long as you cease you're incessant squirming, I do not care."

"Are we dating yet?" she asked. He frowned gently and shook his head.

"No, we are not dating."

"Why?" she asked, "is there a time period? Or have I done something wrong?" He snorted and chuckled at her, pressing a kiss to forehead. He smiled against her skin,

"You have done nothing wrong, Mia; nor is there a 'time period'. Do you wish to date me?" She nodded. "In that case, Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of being mine?"

"Si." She nodded. He leaned back, waiting for more and she blushed. "I- er- there are a lot… that is to say, quite a few stories… just gossip, you know, and everyone feels the need to _share them with me…_I- er, see,"

"Out with it, Bella."

"I heard you- hush, I'll get to it- I heard you're rather… experienced?" She gasped, burying her face, "I can't believe I said that, Blaise!"

"It is honesty, Bella. I do not see a question, however."

"I know you're not a virgin," she blurted, "I'm not offended or anything…I just – er- " she let the sentence trail off, face six shades of red while Blaise looked amused.

"I am not a virgin, no," he replied, "I am unsure what you are asking as many questions could come from this line of conversation which, by the way, is necessary. If you are asking if I have any disease, no, I do not. If you are asking if I felt anything for them; no, I clearly did not. Proper ladies, like yourself, do not just lay down. I find it demeaning. If you are asking… what are you asking, Bella?"

"I- er- I… I'm a virgin." Hermione said firmly, "I don't… actually… know anything, that is, about s-sex. I… Blaise, is that okay? Are you… do you want someone more experienced?" Blaise just stared at her, pupils huge. He sat up, drawing up a knee and placing his arm on it to lean,

"Hermione, you're a virgin?" She nodded, head down and he chuckled, lifting her chin up with two long fingers, "that is nothing to be ashamed of, mia. It is amazing and beautiful, I am very… pleased."

"Oh." She blinked, "so you like it?"

"Si."

"Oh… then… are we going to- not tonight, of course, but-"

"Bella," he purred throatily, capturing her mouth. This kiss was far more passionate, his lips moving silkily over hers. "I…" he cleared his throat and seemed to gather his words together, in English. "If you would like to, I would be most honored that you chose me." He flashed her a charming smile.

"You're sure that you like it?" she asked, blushing. He nodded,

"'Mione," he'd never called her that before, "please, stop this barrage of questions. Si, I like it very much."

"But," she ignored his request, "I have to know. When… when we do, I heard it hurts. Will you… be gentle?"

"Hermione, please, stop." He groaned, laying back down, "I will be gentle, I promise. You are affecting me in ways that are not platonic; cease, immediately." Then she realized why he was dodging her questions, having learned from the previous experience and she turned bright red. Flushing, she lay down next to him, wriggling against the uncomfortable feeling in her panties and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"Harry," Draco scowled, "why are you avoiding me?" He'd asked Harry to meet him in an empty classroom through a note at dinner and when Harry walked in, he'd gotten straight to the point. For some reason, Harry looked disappointed.

"I- I'm not avoiding you."

"You are so," Draco argued, "like a frightened rabbit. I demand that you either tell me what I've done or immediately desist in this behavior. Are we not… friends?"

"Are we?" Harry countered angrily, "what are we Draco? Are we friends?"

"Of course we are!" Draco laughed, "are your feelings hurt because you thought I wasn't your friend?!"

"No." Harry pouted, "I think you're a prat."

"Then nothing's changed," Draco shrugged, "Harry, you've got to tell me what I've done or what you believe me to have done before it can be fixed."

"Hermione's been telling me about her and Blaise."

"So you are angry at me because something my friend has done? Tell me what he did and should I deem it unacceptable, I will speak to him." Draco offered, "just stop running like a rabbit from the wolf."

"No! Oh, Draco, you know what? I don't bloody care, get bent." Harry went to go, his feelings clearly hurt and leaving a bewildered Draco behind. Draco snapped out of it before that happened and hurried to grab his shoulder, swinging him around. "Let me go, Draco, right now!" Harry jerked free, glaring and angry as he'd always been, before Belatrix. "If you want to be friends this badly, then fine, see if I give a damn!" he snarled. Draco's frown deepened,

"You don't want to be friends?"

"No!" Harry shoved him, "Draco, just let me leave!"

"Not until you tell me what I've done!" Draco snarled, "clearly, you're holding back!"

"It's not what you've done," Harry spat, "it's clearly something I've done! Merlin, Draco, what do you want from me? Are we friends? Are we friends with benefits? What are we?" Draco stepped back in pure shock, staring at a very angry Harry with wide eyes,

"Do you want to be more than friends?" he asked coolly, eyebrows raised.

"Clearly, you don't." Harry snarled, "I'm going-"

"You're not going anywhere!" Draco snapped, closing the door and leaning on it. He crossed his arms defensively, "we are going to hash this out because I am tired of trying to find you. I asked you a question, Potter," he spat Harry's name, "do you want to be more than friends?" Harry only glared back, further agitating Draco. Furious, the blonde strolled forward and grabbed Harry's face in his, "Harry, I never thought you'd want any more. I never thought I'd want anymore. If you do, tell me now."

"I do." Harry frowned, dropping his defensive posture a bit. Draco stepped closer so that Harry was against him and bent slightly to whisper fondly in the Gryffindor's ear,

"Then the random snogging has to stop. I am a gentleman, believe it or not. If you would allow me, I would be honored to court you."

"Hermione said something about that." Harry huffed, "can't we just go straight to dating?" Draco pulled back, eyes wide with a tiny amount of shock. He took a step back,

"Harry, I would be honored to date you, I would. However, I also understand that you were raised by muggles and do not know my traditions. Dating, and I refuse to call it anything else, is very serious. You must realize that, it's not to be taken lightly."

"It's not an engagement, is it?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes,

"no, it is not an engagement but roughly ninety percent of dating pairs end in an engagement, yes. I think courting is what you are aiming for though you can call it what you like."

"No, I think I want dating." Harry shot back, "I want serious. If that's where it goes, that's where it goes. I'm not going to be some- what?" Harry asked suspiciously, eyeing the mischievous look in Draco's eyes.

"Then I would be honored to date you. I will not argue but I would like you to be sure. Now, may I-"

"Kiss me? New rule, don't ask, just do." Harry huffed, "honestly, you are such a pain in the- mmmm." Draco pulled back from the kiss, nuzzling him.

"I'm touched, Harry, I really am, whether you know the meaning of anything you're saying or not."

Harry took Draco's hand and grinned. He knew exactly what he was saying. Sure, Harry was the last horcrux but they were winning. He had his friends and he had Draco. The final battle would come soon, but what did it matter anymore? They were going to win, they knew how to win and life would go on. He knew he'd probably had to die, but what did it matter? He was going to try his damndest to come back to them all.

MISCHIEF MANAGED

AN: I know that ending came out a little forced but, honestly, I don't think I can write another Harry comes back after the horcrux is destroyed ending. I'm sure most of you probably didn't want to read it either. I think this was better the first time I wrote it as well… can't find that copy, sorry. I hope you all enjoyed it at least, R&R!


End file.
